Khajiit's Like to Sneak
by werecat1
Summary: Bilbo has an adopted sister, a Khajiit named Sarra. She had left on her own journey to Skyrim, but has made it back in time to join Bilbo and the rest of the gang on their own quest. Will having the dragonborn turn the tides of war or will it all in in bloodshed and death?
1. Chapter 1: All who wonder are not lost

**Chapter One: All who wonder are not lost**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Notes: Any questions will be answered in the next chapter notes. If you want to make requests or want to ask something directly please fill free to send me a message. Information or special comments will be posted in notes at the end of the chapter. Some characters might be out of character.**

Bilbo rode quietly in the line of Darrow and one wizard. He chewed slightly on his lower lip wondering if he should have left a note for his sister if she came back from her own adventure to find him gone. Bilbo shook his head, she would be back for a while. That had been the last ranger that had come by looking to give Bilbo news on his younger sister. She was in Skyrim a total different country far up north where the dragons roamed. Bilbo hoped to Yovanna that she makes it home safely. So lost in his thoughts that Bilbo didn't realize that the train of ponies had stopped to allow a large black horse with red eyes and a black cloaked rider to pass. Yet, the rider paused in pushing the horse forward, the horse gnashed its teeth and side stepped as the rider pulled the reins to heel.

"What is going on that you would steal my brother from me Gandalf?" The faceless rider exclaimed. Black ebony gauntlets tighten on the reins and the horse side steps again.

"Sarra Baggins, I thought you had gone to join the rest of your brethren in Skyrim?" Gandalf stated, leaning over his horse to peer into the hood. The rider brought the guatlet covered hands up to push the hood of the cloak down revealing a felinoid face. Long locks of curly snow white and black hair fell in ringlets around the muzzle and glowing green eyes.

"I found what I wanted in Skyrim and much more. I was heading home. My people are with the Shire. Where I was raised." Sarra answered Gandalf. The grey wizard smiled and motioned around him.

"We might have needs of your skills, Sarra. Join us and keep an eye on your big brother." Gandalf stated. Thorin and the others turned in the saddles to stare at Gandalf.

"We do not have time to encourage a nomad Khajiit to come with us. She would just rob us blind and leave us in the wilderness alone." Thorin argued.

"Met a lot of my kind have you dwarf." Sarra asked lifted her head up high and starring down at Thorin. Thorin glared back at her.

"I was raised by hobbits, and I am capable of fighting and defending myself. I will come Gandalf, but only to keep my big brother safe." Sarra stated back. She, herself was glaring at the Dwarf King.

"Wonderful, the more the merrier." Gandalf stated as he urged his mount forward again. Sarra waited until all the ponies and horses had passed her then she turned her mount around and caught up with Bilbo and the others. Bilbo turned in his saddle and stared at his sister.

"You've changed so much Sarra." Bilbo commented looking over her attire.

"Yes, well I needed to in order to survive Skyrim." She responded looking around her surroundings. "I have gained so much and at the same time I have lost so much." Sarra stated. "Come brother we must not be left behind. I will tell you what happened on my journey once we have stopped for the night." Bilbo nodded and urged his pony to speed up to catch up with the others, the black horse easily kept pace.

When night started to set in Thorin called a halt to their movement and ordered them to start making up camp. Bilbo watched as his sister easily dismounted and how easily she started to unpack her mount. Bilbo tried to copy her and ended up on his butt in the dirt looking up at Myrtle. The Darrow burst into laughter at the scene but Sarra and Bofur stepped forward to help him up. Bilbo dusted himself off as his sister swiftly moved on to show him how to settle his mount in for the night. Bofur whispered to his brother and cousin that Sarra was a strange looking being, but otherwise seemed harmless. Bilbo knew that Khajiits didn't do a lot of traveling in this area anymore, not with the increase in orcs and wargs and other dangerous things. He knew that Khajiits were powerful and strong in their own way even when they traveled in groups as nomads from the desserts far away. Yet, his sister was more secure in her knowledge of the wilderness, more so than she had been when she had left just after the fell winter hoping to find out more about her actual birth parents. Bilbo had understood the grief that his sister had taken with her all those years ago when she left during the first signs of spring. Bilbo had almost begged her to take him with her but he knew that he had a job and duty at home. So with a heavy heart they parted from each other with a promise that she would return once she found out about her parents and what happened to them.

After they had settled in for the night, Bilbo heard the howl that echoed across the night. He shivered and moved closer to his armored sister. Whose tail curled around his waist in the long forgotten habit that Sarra had when she was younger. "Was that a wolf?" Bilbo hissed at his sister.

"No, it's a warg." Kili stated sharing a look with his brother. Bilbo shuddered knowing what was about to come next would be even scarier, but Sarra cut it off before it began causing Fili and Kili to pout at her.

"Warg, orc, or troll it doesn't matter. They wouldn't dare attack this group. One we have Gandalf, and two almost all of us are armed." Sarra pointed out, "Stay within the sight of the fire big brother and you should be just fine." She promised. Bilbo nodded and Thorin turned sharply to her.

"You think they would lay off because we have a wizard with us and are armed. You know nothing of orcs or wargs." Thorin thundered at her. Sarra stood to her feet, tail starting to lash around her in aggravation.

"You should be the one to talk Thorin Oakenshield. Yea, that's right, I know who you are." Sarra stepped forward being only slightly taller than the dwarf. "I can assure you that they won't be attacking us tonight. The howl was farther off and on another ridge. You can trust my hearing it's really good." She turned back around and started to push around the saddle and blanket she had laid down before she settled in for the night. Gandalf snorted quickly understanding that the Khajiit wasn't going to tell them that she was a magi as well, and a very powerful one according to the news traveling around. Gandalf had heard quit a lot of news about Sarra Baggins. Ever since the first time that Bungo and Belladonna Baggins had brought the baby Khajiit home after finding her half buried in the snow and surrounded by blood and paw prints. Gandalf and Elrond had figured the nomadic Khajiits had been passing through the area when they were attacked by wargs or wolfs the result ended with the babe being abandoned, search parties turned up nothing. So Bungo and Belladonna adopted the child, Bilbo was twelve winters at the time and was startled and excited at the prospect of being an older brother.

In the time between Gandalf's wondering thoughts and Sarra's apparent need to fake sleep, Bilbo was informed on the bravery of Thorin against Azog and the loss of his Grandfather in battle. Bilbo sighed as he watched the way Thorin seemed to ignore everyone around him to gaze out into the darkness. He turned his gaze back to his sister who was curled away from him, tail still slightly puffed up in aggravation. He decided to pester her about her own journey to Skyrim. He wanted to know how she came to be so warrior like in appearance. She was more intimidating than Dwalin with her armor and many weapons which she carried.

Bilbo shifted closer to his sister's armored back and poked her lightly she turned her head to stare at him with glowing green eyes. "You said when we stopped you would tell me what happened with you." Bilbo reminded her. Sarra turned all the way around curling slightly around Bilbo and stretching her boot clad feet.

"I went to Skyrim to see if I could find any others that had known my parents." Sarra started, turning her gaze to look into the fire. Balin and the others quieted down so they could hear what was being said. Thorin looked back at the Khajiit. "As soon as I crossed the border I was arrested for a crime I didn't know of, they accused me of treason and had sent me to a town to be executed with the others that were trying to go against their king." Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but was shushed by Bofur who had leaned forward.

"How'd you escape then?" Bofur asked wide eyed.

"I was on the chop block when a dragon came and attacked the town." The Darrow all inhaled, they understood the significance of a dragon. "I was able to flee the attack along with the leader of the traitors. Yet, we didn't stay together. I didn't approve of his views on Skyrim being that I had none to say about their King. So I went on to travel to another city, Whiterun. It was there that I ran into another dragon."

"What, another one. Impossible" were the comments thrown her way as she pulled back the armor on her shoulder to reveal the scar left behind by the dragon's breath. All the Darrow scramble to get a better look at the scar, exclaiming about the wound before Dwalin shouted over them.

"What happened after that, how did you escape a second time?" She lifted her gaze from the scar to Dwalin's face.

"I killed the dragon and ate its soul." Sarra claimed, the Darrow sat staring at her for a few minutes before laughing out loud.

"Right lass, and I am a human." Dwalin exclaimed, slapping his knees while still laughing. "That one almost had us lassie." Dwalin puffed out. Sarra starred at them and waited until they quieted down.

"After the dragon fell I was summoned to another town farther north where I found some answers to my questions I was seeking but left open an even larger question." Sarra looked around. "Dragons have started to awaken from their slumber and no one knows why."

"That is rubbish, next you will say that there is a person capable of defeating all the dragons." Balin stated as he stood up and placed his bowl into the kettle so it could be washed later.

Sarra starred at him before turning back to Bilbo. "I had a couple of run in with dragons and other beasts on my journey, I also learned how to use a sword and other weapons in order to defend myself, and I found that my clan still lives in Skyrim. However, my parents and a small band of travelers that were coming back from a journey were attacked and three of the travelers were killed. My parents included. The others couldn't tell me anymore about them." Sarra concluded as she turned away from Bilbo once more.

"That is all of it, is it?" Bilbo whispered as he scooted closer to his sister's back.

"No, but I believe that the Darrow and you are not yet ready for the entire tale just yet." Sarra closed her eyes and got comfortable in the blankets. Bilbo curled up around her as best he could sharing the body heat of his sister and watching until sleep took the Darrow as they interacted with one another.

In the morning Bilbo helped his sister comb and braid her hair just as the Darrow were helping to groom each other. Ori was sitting patiently as Dori and Nori groomed him, but he was watching Bilbo groom Sarra. Ori bit his bottom lip as if debating with himself before he straightened his shoulders, "Pardon me, but that is a lot of hair to groom on your own." Ori stated as he rose from his position despite his brothers attempts to keep him seated. He moved closer to Bilbo and Sarra. Bilbo tuned to look at Ori as he seated himself down next to them.

"Yes, mother always told Sarra that she would have to have multiple men just to groom her for the day." Bilbo stated as he brushed out the thick wavy mane of black and white fur that made up his sister's hair, it trialed down in a Mohawk fashion along the spin coming to stop at the shoulders and thinning into the thick fur that covered her body. It thickened again at her tail, where tufts of fur were braided in fancy flower like designs. Bilbo started as Ori picked up a brush and faced them.

"May I help you, the sooner we get her finished I believe the better the rest of the group will handle traveling." Ori stated trying to think of other reasons on why he would offer to help Bilbo and Sarra. Dori and Nori and stepped close to him and were now watching the interactions between the three.

"You may." Bilbo stated scooting over and settling down to allow Ori room to help him. Sarra remained looking forward though her stiffness would belie the point that she was a little uncomfortable with the added hands. It wasn't until Dori had stated telling Ori how to brush out such long hair and the designs of how to braid the flowers that Sarra relaxed and allowed the young dwarf the acceptance of grooming her. She knew that it was a huge deal for dwarf's to groom another's hair. Sarra's own people had something similar to the concept that Darrow did with hair grooming. It was an intimate process for everyone involved.

After the grooming stages were over Thorin demanded that the group saddle up and go, Bilbo needed Bofur and Kili to push him up into the saddle. He felt a little bit unsettled at his lack of riding skills. Sarra leaped upon her own mount and Kili asked, "Why ride such a large horse a pony would have been better suited for you?"

Sarra turned and looked at him, her mount shifting under foot. "Nightmare was a gift from a friend in Skyrim, a human. She died shortly after she bestowed him on me, soldiers stormed the hideout she and her family were staying at, and few survive the attack." She answered. Kili looked away from her and nodded his head in acceptance of the answer. They continued on their way in silence except for the few groans and grumbles as it began to rain on them.

 **Note: The horse is Shadowmere, I just changed the name a little, a lot of scenes of Skyrim will be played out in story telling by Sarra, some will be believed by the group and others such as her killing a dragon will not be believed. As for Thorin's unquestioning of Sarra's connection with Bilbo, he will start to question it more along the way as the story continues, at least that is what I am hoping to aim for. Don't know for sure where the story will lead me, or how far overlapping the two worlds will be. Thank you for the feed back, it does help.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawnbreaker and Trolls

**Chapter Two: Dawnbreaker and Trolls**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Notes: I am basing the Khajiit character off of several characters I played as in Skyrim along with the adventures and titles. Shouts and other magic used in Skyrim will be used here by Sarra, Gandalf although powerful is on a different level (higher level) than Sarra. Although, he isn't as strong when it comes to dragon speech. Plus the story line may have a few different changes from the book or movie, names from Skyrim might change as well. I thank you for the reviews for it helps me out a lot.**

The rain was making everyone short tempered and snappish. Dori finally broke down and asked Gandalf, "You're a wizard, can you not make the rain stop?" Bilbo perked up interested in the answer and Sarra snickered at the grey wizard who turned and glowered at the Khajiit.

"It will rain until the rain stops, if you wanted a wizard to control the weather you should have looked for another." Gandalf snapped.

"Are there other wizards?" Bilbo inquired. Gandalf nodded his head, the water dripping off the brim of his pointed hat.

"Yes, there are five not including those that can be found in Skyrim although they call themselves mages. There is Saruman the white the head of our group, the two blue wizards…" Gandalf cocked his head in though and then spoke. "I have completely forgotten then names."

"Who is the last wizard?" Bilbo spoke up, knowing that Gandalf probably forgot on purpose, even wizards had their secrets.

"Radagast the Brown a strange fellow but one I quite admire." Gandalf state.

"Is he a powerful wizard or more like you?" Bilbo asked with a small smirk as Gandalf turned on his mount to glare at the two siblings.

"Dori maybe you should ask Sarra to end the storm. She is after all a mage herself." Gandalf shot back, smirking at the glower Sarra shot back at him. All the Dwarrow turned and stared at her after this information was given.

"You're a mage?" Dori asked, looking over the feline form. Sarra nodded her head and shifted uncomfortably in her saddle.

"I can only make storms though not disperse them." Sarra tried but Gandalf laughed at that.

"I believe you have a verbal spell that would work with that." Sarra glowered and snapped back.

"I also have the ability to shave off all your hair old man." Gandalf cleared his throat and clicked to get his horse to go a little bit faster. She turned that glare on the Dwarrow that were listening in and they too moved their ponies to go a little bit faster.

"You could get rid of the rain Ms. Baggins." Ori stuttered wringing out his hat before smashing it back onto his head. Sarra sighed looking at him before she looked up at the sky to watch the rain coming down.

"Lok-vah-koor" Sarra shouted up at the sky, in a few minutes the sky let up and cleared out into a sunny day. All the Dwarrow looked up at the sky and then turned to look at Sarra. She pulled down the hood and shook out her fur before nudging her horse forward. "What are you looking at, I thought we had a quest to finish?" The group turned and started forward once more. Bilbo and the Ri brothers sticking close to Sarra and starring at her in wonder. Gandalf hummed as he shook out his robes and hat and bowed slightly to Sarra in thanks. Sarra grunted in reply and continued forward, trying her hardest to ignore everyone. They came to a stop in a clearing where a farm house stood in ruins. Sarra felt unease as she sniffed the air for any clues about what happened. Something foreboding swept over her as she looked at the blackened timber that was once the skeleton of the house. She dismounted from her horse and strode into the ruins followed by Gandalf, Thorin, and Bilbo.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked as he watched his sister poke and shove at the burnt timber with her claws.

"Something bad happened here." She turned to Thorin. "We must not make camp here." Sarra pleaded as crushed the timber into ash in her palm.

"I don't listen to talking cats." Thorin stated back, rising to his full height. "Nor do I listen to people who dress up and act like a warrior when the reality is, they are nothing but soft footed creatures." Thorin got into Sarra's space glaring her in the eye.

"Sorry, let me speak to you like a grown up. Wait have you've grown up?" Sarra snapped back, barring her teeth at him. Gandalf placed his staff between the two of them forcing both backwards.

"Enough, I have to agree with Sarra. Something doesn't feel right about this place. I knew who lived here, a farmer and his wife." Gandalf started.

Thorin waved him off and glowered at Sarra. Bilbo was helping to set up camp, and brush down the ponies, but turned when the argument continued. "I say we stay here, so we will stay here."

"We could go to Rivendell, Elrond…" Gandalf began before he was interrupted by Thorin.

"You would have us sleep with the enemy." Thorin thundered.

"Well no, you could always sleep on the floor in Rivendell, you don't have to sleep in bed with them." Sarra snarled back. Bilbo sighed knowing full well that his sister had a problem with keeping her sarcasm to herself. Thorin's look became icy as Sarra smirked at him.

"We will remain here and that is final." Thorin ordered back, still glaring at the Khajiit. Gandalf threw his hands up and stormed from the ruins and stomped past Bilbo.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Somewhere where I am not surrounded by dwarves." Gandalf called back angrily. Bilbo watched as Gandalf vanished in the forest. He turned to stare worriedly at his sister. She came down from the ruins and pulled the pack that Bilbo had in his hands away from him.

"Go see what Thorin wants to do, I will finish rubbing the ponies down." Bilbo nodded and started toward Thorin who was giving out orders.

"Burglar, you and your kin can gather fire wood and cook, your sister is not fit for this quest, a woman shouldn't be out in the wilderness." Thorin stated, watching the Khajiit with narrowed eyes.

"I am pretty sure my sister has made up her own mind." Bilbo commented back, "You are stuck with her and me." He turned away and started back to his sister telling her the orders. She looked up at Thorin and turned away to continue with her tasks.

As night spread its grasping dark hands across the skies, thick black clouds wisp softly across the moon. Bofur watched as the Baggins siblings worked together in getting the pot up with Bombur already chopping up the ingredients for the stew. Like all Dwarves, he was cautious with Khajiits, they were the sneakiest of species, hailing from dessert areas and nomadic by nature. At one point in history they had come through these parts of middle earth. Stealing from Dwarrow, men, elves, or anything that moved or held riches. They were also experts at cheating people out of their goods, or selling things for high prices. They used speech like a sharpened blade to cheat, bribe, or take whatever they please. But that had been ages ago, Bofur knew that. Only the Dwarrow that had traveled from the lonely mountain, Erebor, have seen Khajiits pass through. Bofur came to stand beside Bilbo who was looking out at the woods.

"He has been gone for a long time." Bilbo stated, turning his gaze onto Bofur's. Sarra was aiding Bombur with the meal.

"Who has?" Bofur asked following Bilbo's gaze out across the darkened woods.

"Gandalf."

"He is a wizard and can take care of himself. Here." Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of stew. "Take these to Kili and Fili, they are watching the ponies." Bilbo took the bowls automatically and looked in the direction in which the ponies were being held. He nodded his acceptance and started toward the area. Only pausing to look back at Bofur.

"Tell Sarra where I went." Bilbo asked, before hurrying as fast as he could without spilling the stew. Bofur watched him leave and then turned to look at the Khajiit. He moved over to her to speak.

"Bilbo is delivering stew to Kili and Fili." Bofur stated, watching as the feline lifted her head to look at him.

"Okay, my thanks for the information." Sarra assured him, just as Bombur asked a question to her. Which she lowered her head back to his so they may speak quietly to each other. Bofur sat down next to his brother as his cousin came to sit next to Sarra.

Bilbo came to a stop near Kili holding out one of the bowls to the dwarf. The young dwarf was gazing worriedly at the ponies, ignoring the bowl being offered. Fili was also staring at the ponies. Bilbo's brows drew together in confusion as he turned to survey the ponies. They seemed fine. "What is wrong?"

"While we were a little distracted something happened." Fili started.

"We used to have sixteen ponies and now we only have fourteen and the two horses." Kili finished.

"Something took the two ponies." Fili pointed out the damaged trees that were smashed apart.

"Something big." Bilbo noted looking at the damage and swallowing. He pulled the bowls closer to himself. "You better go tell Thorin." Bilbo suggested, turning to look at the brothers. Both paled and looked at one another.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, he is already in a foul mood." Fili stated, and Kili nodded his head in agreement. Bilbo looked at them both before looking back at the damaged trees.

"What are you going to do then?" Bilbo asked.

"Look a fire." Fili pointed out, and the brothers scrambled over the toppled trees to get a closer look at who had stolen the ponies. Bilbo followed behind them at a more sedate pace. Coming to a stop at a large fallen tree. They stared in terrorized wonder at the two trolls sitting by the fire. One was stirring a wooden spoon into a pot filled with something disgusting, and the other was complaining about the taste of the food the chef troll was cooking.

"Trolls" Kili breathed, and pulled back to look at his brother. Fili and Kili shared a look and then turned to Bilbo. "The trolls have taken the ponies and we need you to take them back." Kili began. Bilbo started shaking his head no, setting the bowls down so he could use his hands to wave them off.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Bilbo stated. Fili looked at Kili once more.

"You are our burglar, so burglar us those ponies." Fili stated. "You can think of this as practice." Bilbo switched his gaze back and forth between the two brothers. Suddenly the trees shook and out stepped a third troll carrying two more ponies.

"I hate mutton." The third troll stated setting the two ponies into the caged area with the other two.

"That is not mutton it's ponies." The troll not cooking stated looking wide eyed at the ponies almost as if confused by the animals. Bilbo turned to watch the scene before his gaze shifted back to the two brothers.

"I still say we should go tell Thorin." Bilbo whispered quietly. Fili and Kili both shook their heads no.

"Look at them, they are dimwitted and you are so small and quiet. You will be able to sneak in and out in no time." Kili argued back.

"If anything happens we will be here to back you up, don't worry Mr. Boggins." Fili assured Bilbo. Bilbo looked at him sharply and then thought about the options given to him. He knew that the two brothers were only trying to cover their own butts with not wanting to involve Thorin and the others, but they did have a point as well. Thorin had been in such a mood the past couple of days, mostly glowering and glaring at Bilbo and Sarra whenever either one of them got into his line of vision. While this didn't bother Sarra at all it bothered Bilbo. He was not used to having so much anger and rage directed at him, aside from his cousin's wife. He thought about the first thing Thorin had said upon meeting Bilbo. He made up his mind.

"Okay, okay I will do it." Bilbo stated, turning to look back at the trolls. Fili and Kili smiled at each other before looking back at Bilbo. He set the bowls down on a nearby fallen log and straightened his jacket and vest before slowly and quietly slipping away from the brothers to find a better way into the troll's camp.

Bilbo slipped quietly along the pen, crawling on hands and knees and making shhing noises at the ponies. He came to a stop just outside of the doors to the pen and rose up to look at the rope knotting the gate closed. He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation of what to do about getting the rope undone and looked around for something sharp in order to cut the rope with. He was trying to think while at the same time trying not to breath in the stench that the three trolls produced. How could something smell so foul? Bilbo wondered to himself. He turned and noticed the blade that the second troll held on his person. He reached forward to try to pull it off of the troll, but the troll stood up to reach for something. Bilbo shied back against the fence. Then reached once more for the weapon when the troll resumed his seated position. He didn't pay much attention what was being said by the trolls, knowing that if he did he would lose sight of his goals and be more likely to be caught. He managed to duck out of the way when the troll reached for his rag that he called a handkerchief to blow his nose on and returned to his belt behind him. Yet, he wasn't so lucky a second time when the troll used him to blow his nose on. Bilbo made a face as he was covered in troll snot, but quickly forgot about it in the face of the three trolls peering down at him.

"Oh, this thing came out of my nose." The troll holding him stated. The other two trolls peered down at him. "What is it?" the troll asked the others.

"I don't know William." Stated the chief troll. The third troll shrugged and then stated.

"We can still eat it, what are you?"

"I'm a bur-a-hobbit." Bilbo stuttered out, as the trolls inspected him carefully.

"He isn't more than a mouthful." William stated, sizing him up.

"Maybe he has friends." The chief stated, turning back to Bilbo he poked him and demanded.

"Do you have any burrahobbit friends hiding in these woods?"

"No, I am the only one." Bilbo lied. Just then the sound of battle cries filled the air and the dwarves come charging out of the thickets to attack the trolls. The trolls in their surprise dropped Bilbo who landed on his back, but quickly scrambled up onto his feet and tried to stay out of the way of the fight. He wasn't as lucky as William hefted him up and the other two each grabbed a limb and threatened to rip him apart if the Dwarrow didn't drop their weapons right away. Thorin glowered at Bilbo in retaliation and for a moment Bilbo was afraid that the dwarf wouldn't follow the instructions as a way to get rid of him and his sister; however, his fear was short lived for no sooner had that thought crossed his mind than Thorin nodded to the others and lowered his axes to the ground. The other Dwarrow followed his movements.

Half of the group were tied up in bags, but the other half were being slowly roasted over an open fire. Bilbo took note that Sarra was not amongst them and he wondered where she had gone. Yet, his main focus was on the conversation that the trolls were having. "We need to hurry up we don't want to be caught out in the sun light or we will be turned to stone." The third troll of the group stated.

"We need to rub them in a little bit of sage to add some flavors." The chief troll added. Bilbo perked up at the information given, looking over the horizon in the east to see if he could spot the sun rising. He couldn't but knew that he needed to stall so that they were not killed by trolls. He listened to the other two trolls argue with the chief about how to properly prepare a dwarf to be consumed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bilbo stated, rising from his prone position.

"Do what?" the Chief troll asked.

"Eat these Dwarrow. Have you smelled them they are disgusting. You would need to soak them in sage and mint in order to get the smell and foul taste out." Bilbo told the troll.

"And how would you know how to cook a dwarf?" the third troll stated.

"Now Bert let the Burrahobbit speak, I think he is on to something." The chief troll stated, and turned eagerly back to Bilbo. Bilbo took in a deep breath thinking of how best to continue with his speech.

"After you have that done you want to … you want to… You want to skin them to make sure that you get…"

"That is a load of crap, Tom and you know it. I have eaten many of dwarves without having to do any of that." Bert strolled forward and snatched up Bombur from the group laying on the ground and hefted the dwarf up above his head and opened his mouth. The other Dwarrow struggled and screamed for the dwarf to be returned to the ground.

"Not that one?" Bilbo shouted, and Bert lowered his prize.

"Why not?"

"That one has… Parasites in his innards." Bilbo stated, coming up with the foulest thing that he could think of. Bert made a face and dropped the dwarf back onto the pile, so Bilbo latched onto the concept. "In fact, they all have parasites. Big ones all up in their innards. That is why you shouldn't eat them. Bad business those pests are, wouldn't want it on anyone." Bilbo finished, cocking his head slightly as he saw movement in the darkness. A flash of grey and standing next to the flash were glowing tawny eyes. The eyes vanished back into the darkness and Bilbo shifted his gaze back to the trio of trolls. The Dwarrow were by know yelling insults and slurs at Bilbo telling him that they didn't have parasites he had parasites until Bilbo looked pointedly at Thorin. Thorin caught on quickly for he kicked his youngest nephew, who looked up at him and then seemed to understand.

"I have parasites, I have big parasites as long as my arms." Kili stated, and the other Dwarrow seem to catch on quickly to what was transpiring before them. Because they started talking about their own parasites and their parasites had family and a whole parasite community. Bilbo could have rolled his eyes at the nonsense. The trolls became fed up with the talk.

"Enough," Bert yelled, and then he turned and glowered at Bilbo. "I think you are lying." Bert accused Bilbo. "I don't think they have worms."

"I think Tom is a waste of space as a chief." A voice said nearby sounding a lot like Bert. Tom turned and smacked Bert.

"You think I can't cook, do you?" Tom stated, waving around his big wooden spoon.

"I think both Bert and Tom are weak." A voice sounding like William announced. The two mentioned turned on William. Soon a fight between the three trolls shifted the attention away from the Dwarrow and hobbit.

Suddenly a voice sounded out, "Dawn take you fools." As Gandalf rose tall and proud upon a large stone, which he then struck with his staff breaking it into and allowing a bright light to puncture through. Illuminating the three trolls in light and turning them to stone before dimming and vanishing in a sweep of an arm. The light faded as the sky was just about to brighten in the early morning of dawn. Thorin, Bilbo and the rest of the company watched as Sarra sheathed her sword and started forward toward them. Gandalf nodded his head in thanks and jumped down from the stone. "You are always finding new ways to shock me, Sarra Baggins."

"Well just come along and I will shock you some more before this quest is complete." Sarra assured the grey wizard. The two of them then started to untie the trapped members of the company.

"What was that?" the Dwarrow cried out.

"How did she do that?" Balin demanded.

"What happened?" Ori asked.

"When did you get here?" Bofur stated blinking his eyes at the Khajiit.

She smirked at the Dwarrow all tied up and answered. "That was my sword, it was a reward for a task well done, I have been here watching since it first started. Bilbo you should know better by know that if you want to sneak things you have to be slow and watchful. Like when we were fauntlings and swiping pies or baked goods off the window seals." Sarra admonished. She stated slicing down the Dwarrow tied to the roasting wheel.

Thorin starred in contemplative silence at the Khajiit, as she sliced through the ropes tying the Dwarrow to the roasting wheel. In the short time that she had been with the group she had shown a different opinion to her than Thorin would have guessed would be coming from someone who had been raised the gentile lifestyle. Bilbo and Sarra were two sides of a coin it would appear, their odds and differences complimented each other in ways that Thorin doubted he would ever be able to understand, but still it remains that Sarra Baggins was different. He couldn't place how she was but both her and her brother held a spark within them that refused to be extinguished.

Thorin broke free of his contemplation of the Baggins siblings and moved over to Gandalf. "Where were you?" Thorin demanded. Gandalf snorted in amusement.

"I was looking ahead."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I looked behind." Gandalf answered sharing a small laugh with the royal dwarf king. "It was a good thing that I did. While Bilbo was stalling for help, Sarra and I were able to come up with a plan to save you." Gandalf confirmed. Thorin snapped his gaze back to Gandalf's with a question in his eyes.

"You will have to ask her about her own sword, I do not know everything about it, but she called it Dawnbreaker." Gandalf answered. Then his eyes grew serious. "Those trolls wouldn't have been able to travel during the day." Thorin looked back at the stone trolls.

"Yes, so there must be a troll cave nearby." Thorin reasoned and looked around the area quickly, the dawn had brought with it the light of day. Thorin roused the dozing Dwarrow and hobbit in order to search for the cave. When they found it the Dwarrow and the grey wizard went into the cave, leaving Bilbo and Sarra alone.

"You are going to have to tell me more about your adventures." Bilbo stated looking up at her. Sarra nodded, she was leaning against the base of a large tree trunk as they waited.

"I will brother, I will." She promised, but turned her head when she heard the Dwarrow and Gandalf coming out of the cave. They were carrying weapons and gold. Gandalf walked over to the siblings and handed Bilbo a long dagger or short sword. Bilbo hesitated to grab it form Gandalf.

"I do not know how to use one of these things." Bilbo pointed out.

"You need a weapon, if you had one then you wouldn't have needed to borrow one from a troll." Gandalf rationalized his point. Holding the blade out once more before continuing, "This blade was forged by the elves in Gondolin, it glows blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Bilbo finally took it from Gandalf and pulled the blade carefully out of its sheath.

"I don't know how." Bilbo stated again.

"And I pray you will never have to use it, but it will be there when you need it." Gandalf consoled.

"I can always teach the basics with you brother." Sarra assured him. Bilbo nodded in agreement and heard Thorin order everyone to pack up and get ready to continue on the quest. Sarra rested an assuring hand on her brother's shoulders as they moved back to camp to prepare to break it down. One more task finished on their long journey to Erebor Bilbo thought, looking back at the stone trolls.

 **Notes: So I changed out the actual sun rise for Dawnbreaker. I know that it technically cannot do something like this, but it can spread flames across a circumference around you and it does flash as bright as the sun. I decided to enhance the power of the blow, the rock didn't crack with just Gandalf's staff strike but also with the force of Dawnbreaker. After she struck the stone a couple of times. Enabling the power to cause the flash of the sun breaking over the horizon. In later chapters I might be adding more characters from Skyrim such as the different guild members: Companion guild, black brotherhood, or the thieves' guild. If you have a certain character from one of these guilds that you want to see interacting with the company then message me the request and I will see what I can do. I have two other stories that I am writing at the same time so updates will possibly be once a month or more depending on my moods.**


	3. Chapter 3: Orcs, Warg, and Wizards Oh My

**Chapter Three: Orcs, wargs, and Wizards Oh my!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Notes: There will be characters from Skyrim entering into the scenes, so if you want to see a certain character message me, and I may or may not add them in the next chapter if they fit into the lay out, may show up in another chapter though.**

By the time the group had been ready to hit the road again, Sarra was ready to start knocking heads together. The Dwarrow were annoying her as was Gandalf. Both wanted answers to questions she was not ready to answer, so she was short tempered by the bombardment of these questions. The day was going well, they had taken a break around lunch to eat other than some grumbling from the dwarves and glares from Thorin and Dwalin which were ignored. Sarra had stood Bilbo up to take a few steps toward teaching him how to wield a sword. She showed him a proper stand to hold so that he wouldn't be plowed over so easily when striking blows with an opponent, and how to shield and parry with the weapon when in defence. She felt with the basic knowledge of defence Bilbo would stand more of a chance. After he got a little better at protecting himself she would teach him how to attack. Bilbo had always been a fast learner, she hoped that this was no exception to his learning abilities.

Nori watched the way the Khajiit moved with her brother in the standard position a warrior would hold. She was changing some of the positions to be more affective when the person defending themselves was as small as the hobbit was. She was skilled in this aspect it would seem. He noticed that with little movements around the area that her ears twitched and turned in the noises direction. He noticed that Gandalf would look at her to see if she was aware of any danger. Was the wizard trusting a Khajiit to keep a lookout for any problems? Just as the thought crossed his mind, Nori saw the feline go ridged. Her ears twisted in a certain directions and she lifted her head into the air, sniffing the scents that the breeze brought to them. She drew her blade and turned to look at the approaching noise. "Something is coming!" She hissed between her fangs as she lowered herself into a crouch pulling Bilbo behind her and moving them farther away from the approaching danger. Bilbo was grabbed once again to be pulled behind Bifur and Bombur as the Khajiit took up center stance in front of them.

The bushes parted in a blast of blurring motion and a sled being pulled by large rabbits shot through into the clearing. The dirty looking man in brown shouting, "Thieves, Fire, murder!" The group prepared for an attack before Gandalf moved between them.

"Radagast the brown!" Gandalf stated, pulling the other wizard toward him. The wizard fought him for a little bit before coming to his senses.

"Gandalf!" Radagast stated, "Gandalf, something bad has happened." The two wizards were then locked into a small conference between them as Gandalf tried to understand what was going on. Sarra lowered her sword to the ground and stared at the rabbits before her, licking her chops before Bilbo smacked her in the side.

"Those are not for eating." Bilbo stated staring up at his sister. Sarra glowered down at him.

"I wasn't going to eat them." Sarra argued back, but Bilbo didn't look convinced. Dwalin snorted and Sarra's eyes shifted to his.

"You sure, cause it looked like you were contemplating a full course meal to me." Bilbo nodded his head in agreement and Sarra huffed in response and turned away. Her focus was distracted by the talk that the two wizards were having that she didn't hear the approaching wargs until Kili shouted out and shot one as it lunged from the bushes at him. She pulled Bilbo toward her as Dwalin finished bringing it down with his Warhammer. Just as a second one appeared to be brought down by Thorin's sword.

"Warg scouts." Thorin stated as Gandalf and Radagast came to stand beside him.

"Who have you told about this quest?" Gandalf demanded Thorin, grabbing him by the arms and looking down at him.

"No one!" Thorin stated back.

"Who have you told?" Gandalf shouted.

"No one I swear." Thorin shouted back, looking down at the warg as did Gandalf. "What does this mean?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf confirmed.

"These are scouts, which means more are on the way." Thorin looked up alarmed and turned to look at the others. "We must leave now. To the ponies."

"We can't all but the black horse have bolted." Ori cried out. Sarra looked up alarmed at the news.

"We will be run down before we make it that far." Balin added.

"I will draw them away." Radagast confirmed. Gandalf snapped his gaze to his cousin.

"You can't, these are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf informed the other Maia. Radagast stood to his full height and answered.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." He leaned forward to Gandalf, shifting his gaze slightly to the feline standing behind them still crouched for a fight. "I'd like to see them try." Gandalf looked down at the rabbits and then over at the Khajiit. She rose up, sheathing her sword and coming forward.

"I will help to draw off the wargs." Sarra confirmed. Radagast smiled brightly at her. Bilbo shook his head stepping forward to grab at his sister. She looked down at him surprised.

"You can't I cannot lose you again." Bilbo told her, staring up at her with teary eyes. Sarra grabbed on to him and smiled sharply, all teeth and fangs.

"You won't, I will catch up to you once I have drawn them away. I promise." Sarra strode to her mount where her items were all being carried and pulled a helmet from the pile of pouches strapped to the horse's flanks. Before grabbing the reins and swinging up into the saddle. She pulled the bow from the side straps and slung it across her shoulders. Gandalf nodded in approval and looked between the two.

"Good luck!" He gave as they leapt into action the rabbit and sled going in one direction and the horse and rider in another. The race was on.

Radagast laughed as the wargs leaped and chased after him with glee, this was the most fun he had in ages. He cackled as a warg leaped at him only to have an arrow pierce into the wargs skull, another puncture through the riders own neck as well. He turned his gaze to see the black steed and dark cloaked rider in the distance, she had her own tail of wargs and orcs following behind her. The black stallion charges ahead, hooves tearing into the ground with the speed only matched by unholy mounts. Radagast turned his attention back to his own path and shifted it to intercept the horses. The path caused two wargs and riders to collide and Radagast burst into laughter. He soon realized the wargs and orcs had turned their attention onto the fleeing Dwarrow, wizard, and hobbit. He knew his job was done, he turned his sled away from them and allowed the rabbits to race into the distance. He watched as the horse and rider turned toward the danger. Knowing that the Khajiit was more than prepared for facing off with an army. The birds had told of her strengths and her battle with the great black dragon Alduin, the dragon who was the mount for Sauron. The dragon would no longer reign terror of flames down upon the lands of middle earth. All of the lands were now safe thanks to the dragonborn.

Sarra turned her mount toward the gathering horde of wargs and orcs, her bow raised as she used her knees to brace herself against the horses back. She shot arrow after arrow at the orcs and wargs as she drew nearer she placed her bow back onto her back and drew her two swords in hand. She sliced into the row of orcs, cutting off limbs and heads. Wargs were dealt with a sharp hoof or bite from the steed on which she rode. For it was as dangerous as any warg was. Her arrival allowed the Dwarrow that were lacking behind defending the tunnel in which the others had slipped down into an escape. A horn was blown and arrow flew straight and true into the orcs and wargs, few got away from the attack as elves rode into the fray. Sarra turned her mount in a half idea to go after the survivors but one of the elves drew his mount in front of her, pulling her steed up short. A blade was brandished in her face and Sarra raised her own blades in response, but the sword was pulled away just as sharply at a harsh command spoken in elvish. A dark haired elf with a crown of silver leaves rode forward, eyeing the unknown horseman.

"Welcome to the borders of Rivendell, the last homestead of the elves." Elrond greeted. Sarra reached up and pulled her helmet from her head freeing her mane and ears as she lowered it to the pummel of her steed, several of the elves whispered about the coloring of her fur and eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. Your kindness is much needed at a time like this. My brother and the rest of my group are heading to your home now." Sarra informed Elrond as she sheathed her swords.

"We have never had the honor of meeting one such as yourself, Harbinger. Only members of your guild have come this far being guards to caravans of elves." Elrond noted. Sarra starred stunned.

"How?" Sarra asked, but Elrond nodded at the black plated armor in which she wore over the dark red and black cloth. It was the armor of the Companion's guild.

"Your armor is that of the fighter's guild, but our most recant guild members speak of the new Harbinger who is a Khajiit barring your likeness, you are one who holds many titles. For a Khajiit so young." Elrond informed her, nudging his mount around to begin the journey back to Rivendell. Sarra nudged her steed into motion so that she could keep up the elves.

The sound of horse hooves hitting the ground echoed loudly as the mounts galloped into the home of the elves, and while the group of elves circled around Thorin's company. Sarra directed her own mount to stop a few feet from them. Swinging down off of Nightmare she started toward the large party of Dwarrow. They moved aside upon seeing her pushing her way through and allowed Bilbo to race to his sister. Bilbo collided with her as she reached the first of the Dwarrow. His arms wrapping around her waist in a hard hug. "I thought I lost you when you didn't show up in the cave." Bilbo whispered into her armor. Sarra laughed, pulling away to look down at him.

"Ye of little faith." She stepped further back and spread her arms to show that she had suffered very little injury from the attack. Orc and warg blood were drying upon her armor and her hair was a little bit messy from being in the helmet. Bilbo looked her over to make sure she didn't have any major wounds but was stopped as the sound of armored boots on stone. The Dwarrow's inhaling as one caused Bilbo to turn and look at the steps in which the first elf had come down from. A man in heavy armor stood beside Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Lindir. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and bright grey blue eyes and shoulder length dark hair. The man was watching the scene between Bilbo and his sister. He spoke when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Harbinger, it is good to see you again. I did not expect you to be here. Had I'd known you would I would have informed Lord Elrond of your arrival." The man stated, stepping forward in order to shake hands with Sarra.

"Farkas, you must be here about the trolls that are around this area. You don't have to worry about that, we've dealt with it." Sarra claimed, shaking the male's hand. He arched a brow in surprise before looking over the Dwarrow.

"I did not think you would need help handling some trolls, Harbinger." Farkas exclaimed. Sarra smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, well there were three of them." Farkas arched his brow again before taking a step away to offer the group a chance to discuss their business in peace. He knew that the Harbinger was speaking not out of modesty of her own fighting abilities but as a form of respect for the Dwarrow that were in her company. It would appear that they had needed her help and that she had aided them.

Elrond turned to Gandalf as Farkas moved out of the way, "It is uncommon for orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond showed Gandalf the orc blade which he had taken from the battle. Gandalf cleared his throat before answering.

"Yes, I believe that is our fault." The Dwarrow shifted uneasily as Elrond looked them over. He stopped his gaze on Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain." Thorin stared steadily back.

"I don't recall meeting you." Was his waspish response. Elrond stared him down.

"I knew your grandfather when he was king under the mountain. You share a lot of his features." Elrond turned to Gandalf and spoke to him in Sindarin, which Gandalf answered in the same language. Elrond turned to the Dwarrow again and spoke to them in Sindarin bowing a little.

Gloin shifted forward, "Is he offering us insult?" He growled out raising his battle axe up in defense. The other Dwarrow stirred as well. Gandalf stepped forward giving an answer as fast as he could.

"No, Master Dwarf he offers you food and rest." The Dwarrow shifted back to speak to each other in Khuzdúl before turning to face the taller race once more. Gloin lowered his weapon.

"Right, in that case lead on." He answered gruffly. The elves moved forward to lead them to their resting place for the couple of days that they would be staying with them. Sarra followed behind them, Farkas walking by her side. Ori, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo fell back to ask questions of the Khajiit and the human male.

"Who are you and how do you know Bilbo's sister?" Kili demanded, sizing the human up against himself. Farkas smiled in humor but answered.

"Sarra is an acquaintance of mine, she and I work together in the same guild." Fili jumped in.

"You called her Harbinger, what does that mean, and what guild is it?"

"Harbinger is the name given to Sarra for her deeds done, she is the leader of the Companion's guild. A guild built for fighting." Fili and Kili shared a look, but it was Ori who asked.

"What deeds did she do to become the Harbinger of your Guild?" Farkas shifted his gaze to look at the more timid Dwarf.

"That is not my tale to tell." Farkas stated, before pausing and bowing low to them. "I am needed elsewhere, please excuse my departure." He then turned and left the group, walking down the hallways in another direction before he turned the corner and vanished. The small group turned their attention to Sarra.

"Later, I will tell you all later. After dinner." The three younger Dwarrow nodded their heads, Bilbo stared at his sister in scrutiny before nodding as well. As soon as the group followed the other Dwarrow into their resting area, Thorin turned on the two none Dwarrow.

"What were you thinking?" Thorin snarled, coming up to Bilbo's face and getting closer. "You could have been killed in your slowness to get to the tunnel." Bilbo blanched at the accusation.

"I was trying to help." Bilbo stated, in a weak attempt to defend his position.

"Help, you think you could help by learning a few blocking moves by your sister." Thorin snarled back. Sarra shoved Thorin away from Bilbo.

"That is enough, you were all likely to die, and every able hand including Bilbo was trying to defend your backs. So instead of getting angry. You should at least be praising Bilbo for his attempts at defence instead of leaving his side open for attack." Sarra spat back, spittle spraying from between her clenched teeth. Thorin took another cautionary step back as she barred the sharp canines at him. Gloin and Dwalin both stood up, gripping their weapons in a show of protection for Thorin. Balin sighed and stood to get between the three arguing members.

"Now, now, none of that. We are grateful for all the help that Master Baggins has given us, just as we were grateful for your own intervention when we needed to flee into the tunnel." Balin stated diplomatically trying to ease any of the tension before it became an all-out brawl between them. Sarra nodded her head, allowing her fur to settle back down after becoming riled up from Thorin. Thorin scuffed but didn't open his mouth for a few minutes, before he huffed and turned around getting ready to storm back to the large group.

"Make sure you teach him more moves. We don't need him cutting us when we fight beside him." Thorin snapped as he sat down to relax while they waited for dinner to be called. Sarra snorted back before she answered.

"You are one to talk, going at them like a mindless beast." She snapped back. Thorin started to rise back up, but Balin who had followed him back settled his hands upon Thorin's shoulders keeping him down. Sarra turned around and dragged Bilbo out the door.

"What, were are we going?" Bilbo asked looking back at the rest of the group.

"To a room that we don't have to share with strong headed fools." Sarra answered back as she traced a few steps to an empty room with a bed on it and shoved Bilbo inside. An Elf stood beside the door looking startled that the small beings had stormed past him. Bilbo looked around and noticed that the room was like the one they had been in, but lacking the Dwarrow group. Bilbo set his bags down and started exploring the room more.

"Will you really tell us about how you became the Harbinger of the companion Guild?" Bilbo asked, after he was done searching. Sarra sighed and set the armor she had been taking off down unto the table.

"Yes Bilbo, I will tell you how I became the Harbinger." She turned to stare at him for a few moments before she looked over at the closed doors, "I believe I will take a bath and wash down my armor, do what you will until dinner time brother." Bilbo nodded his head and left the room to explore the city further.


	4. Chapter 4: Tales of the Companions

**Chapter Four: Tales of the Companions and Farkas speaks of the Dragonborn**

 **Notes: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me as the story progresses. Sarra will have at least four guilds she is with are the college of Winterhold, the companions guild, the thieves guild, and the dark brotherhood. You will be seeing some of those guild members except for the mages guild in the story; although, you will hear about the mages guild people.**

Dinner was an interesting affair for the group, Bilbo was sure as he lowered his flaming red face into his palms. He had noticed that the group was being served an all vegetarian meal. Most likely do because the Dwarrow had insulted the elves when they had first arrived. It had started off okay, Bilbo thought. Until the Dwarrow started to become irritated with the lack of meat. They behaved far more decently at his smail than they were doing here. Sarra who was sitting next to him had leaned over and whispered that the Dwarrow were known for their behavior toward an ill offence toward them by destroying as much property as possible, but Bilbo as too embarrassed over the Dwarrow's behavior to fully understand what she was trying to actually say to him. After what would pass as dinner, Sarra had slipped off and returned with a young buck. She offered to share her kill with the Dwarrow, thus beginning another destruction spree in the room they had retired too. Soon a nice fire was going from the broken furniture in the room, and the smell of cooking meat permeated the air.

Sarra sat taken bits out of the chunk of meat she had taken from the kill, while she observed the others. The door opened up to allow Farkas into the room, he smiled happily at the display of roasting meat. "Ah, I knew I smelled meat." Farkas stated, looking longingly at the roasting venison. Sarra nodded her head to the large chunk she had already waiting for him. His smiled widened, "Ah, Harbinger, you do know me so well." He hurried over and took a seat next to her. The Dwarrow watched the interactions with multiple expressions. Some with dislike and glares of mistrust, others in shocked awe with mouths hanging open, and Thorin with a glower of anger aimed at the man. Farkas ignored them all. After a few tense minutes of silence, Sara placed her empty plate down on the floor by her feet and curled her tail around her waist.

"I promised I would tell you the tale of how I became Harbinger for the companion's guild." Sarra stated, her ears twitched with every little noise. The Dwarrow nodded their heads almost in unison.

"Aye lass that you did." Gloin gruffly replied, taking another large mouthful of venison. Sarra nodded in agreement before she opened her palms in stared at her claws.

"In the town called Whiterun, where I felled my first dragon and devoured its soul. I ran into a group of warriors. Farkas was among them." Sarra began, Farkas nodding in agreement to the story. "They told me that they were with the companion's Guild and that they were looking for new recruits such as me. Basically anyone capable of swinging a sword around and not being killed on the first blow of arms." Farkas chuckled at that, but quieted when several of the Dwarrow glared at him. "I knew that in such a strange place and with a target of being dragonborn was painted upon my chest after the Greybeards sent me a summons, I felt that I would need to have a group of people capable of defending themselves and my back." Here she was interrupted by several of the dwarfs.

"Dragonborn? What is that?" Ori asked, getting his book and quill out so that he could take notes. Dori leaned forward to speak as well.

"Greybeards? Why would the Dwarrow summon you?" Dwalin and Balin nodded in agreement.

"Hush, I will get to that." Sarra answered, before continuing with her tale. "I started off on small jobs, helping to guide several people from town to town, it's where I located the college of Winterhold a place where magic is studied." She hurried to explain as she saw a couple of dwarves opening their mouths to interrupt again. The mouths fell closed after the explanation. "Once the Guild was more comfortable with me being around I started working with more members, including the old man who was at the time in charge of the group. No, he wasn't the Harbinger, the Guild hadn't had a Harbinger in a few hundred years." Sarra stated, gazing into the fire as if in memory of the tale. "The Guild had gotten a few enemies over the time so one day while a few of us were out, me doing some small work with the Greybeards, who lived in a mountain temple. And were not Dwarrow but men who have mastered the arts of dragon speech, or dragon magic." She paused to allow the information to soak in before she continued. "When we got back we saw that our main headquarters were being attacked, our leader lay dead. So we ended up wiping the group that attacked us out, and went to bury our leader with the other men and woman who died from our guild. The catacombs in which the guild calls its final resting place is filled with draugar and frost spiders, which Farkas here and his brother are afraid of so they stopped traveling through the catacombs. In the end I was with another guild member figure heads to deal with the task, and I met the being which the guild follows under. It was he who gave me the title of Harbinger, and gifted me with the leadership of the Guild." Sarra leaned back to rest her clawed tipped hands behind her on the stone floor. The Dwarrow was silent for a bit, but questions soon started to be tossed in her direction. Bilbo for his part was still in the process of understanding all that had transpired in the tale. He lifted his head to look at his sister.

"How many guilds did you join? Gandalf says you are an archmage, so you would have had to have studied magic. You didn't know a whole lot other than for the few fancy trickster spells that Gandalf taught us when we were faunts." Bilbo stated. His statement caused the Dwarrow to pause and think about that question as well, but they soon started up again in their questions.

"What can you do magic wise?" Ori asked eager to know such things.

"How many weapons can you use?" Dwalin asked, Thorin nodded in approval at that one.

"What is a dragonborn, you still haven't spoken to us about that?" Balin reminded Sarra, who shook her head in the negatives and stood up to leave the room and get away from all the questioning. She didn't want to think about all that had gone down on her own journey, especially about the dragonborn fiasco.

Farkas watched her leave before he raised his voice. "ENOUGH!" The Dwarrow fell silent and stared at the man as he glowered back. "With all due respect, I will tell you about the dragonborn and try to answer as many of the other questions as I can. Even with her as our leader she is still a mystery to us as well." Farkas reasoned with them. The Dwarrow nodded in agreement and settled down once more. "There is a legend in Skyrim of a hero that would come and free us of Alduin and all his kind…" The Dwarrow instantly perked up at that, they knew full well about Alduin, Smaug was one of Alduin's sons. Alduin had been the dragon on which Saruman had ridden. A beast among beasts. It was heard that after Saruman fell during the war that Alduin and all the other dragons that remained alive fled back to Skyrim, from whence they had been born. "This hero will have the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon, capable of defeating and devouring the souls of dragons to gain their knowledge on dragon speech called a Thu'um. However, the Dovahkiin, dragonborn, is capable of free will, thus able to be champions of the nine divides or the Daedric Princes. Daedric princes are beings who seek to take over and were in placement as deities, just as this country has creators so to do Skyrim. Anyways, unlike the Greybeards who have only mastered a certain amount of the Thu'um, the Dovahkiin is capable of a far more reach with the Thu'um. It is said that there is only one Dragonborn born in a century, and that the last dragonborn will be the one to destroy Alduin." Farkas sat back to look around at the gathered group. He clapped his hands and pointed out at the area, "As for the other questions, I know she was made archmage after the old Archmage was killed by a usurper. That the last archmage chose her as his replacement in order to honor her for the deeds she had accomplished within the school. She has a mastery in conjuring and destructive magic but can also use restoration and other types of magic as well. As for any other guild I would not know." Farkas rose up onto his feet to stare down at the Dwarrow and hobbit. "I must say, I thought I would never get to meet her older brother." Farkas shook Bilbo's hand and then swept out of the room.

The Dwarrow sat in stunned silence before chaos broke out. "How is she the dragonborn?" Gloin stated, he had been waiting to burst with this question during Farkas' own tale, the other Dwarrow nodded in agreement.

"If she was dragonborn then why didn't she come to our aid when we first had to deal with Smaug?" Dwalin growled. Bilbo jumped in and bit that one in the butt right away.

"One she hadn't been born then, and two she didn't even know she was Dovahkiin until after she went to search for her family in Skyrim." Bilbo defended his sister, as he stood up to pace in front of the Dwarrow. Dwalin had enough sense to hang his head for a few short seconds before Gloin jumped onto the band wagon.

"She should have come straight away to be able to defeat Smaug." The other nodded and Bilbo turned to glower at the dwarf.

"She was ill equipped to handle herself when she first started off, what makes you think she would have been able to stand a chance against Smaug when she had first discovered she was dragonborn. I am sure you were not thrown into the center of battle before you learned to handle your own weapon properly." Bilbo snapped back, his hackles rising at the insult to his sister's name. Thorin had been silent in throughout the conversation, he was observing and taking in the information that he had been told. But now he spoke up, his baritone vibrating in the air.

"She will show us her skills tomorrow, so that we will determine if she is strong enough to continue on this journey." The others had quieted down to listen to him. Bilbo huffed and stormed away, having enough of Dwarrow for one night. He entered into the room he would be sharing with his sister to find her practicing her sword art, but without the sword.

"You are vastly different from the last time that we had been together." Bilbo stated, sitting down on the chair with a little bit of diffuclty. Being that the chairs were designed for taller people than a hobbit. Sarra shifted her gaze to his but didn't slow in her motions.

"I had to change in order to survive. The world of Skyrim is based on the strong." Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"This journey I am afraid will change me as well." Bilbo pointed out, looking down at his clasped hands. Sarra paused in her motion and turned to look at her brother.

"It will, but only because you need to change in order to survive." She stepped forward to place her clawed hand on his head. "Your core will remain as it is, a strong and noble hobbit, but your soul will grow and develop into a stronger image of who you are." Bilbo looked up at his sister and they shared a smile, her a flash of sharp and deadly looking teeth and him an even gentle smile.

"I do believe that I started that change the moment I decided to run out the smail to go on this adventure." Bilbo stated, tucking his thumbs into his pockets to contemplate the changes. Sarra nodded her head.

"That is most defiantly true. Your sense of freedom has returned to you." She smirked as Bilbo jerked his gaze back to her.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo demanded.

"What I mean is that you had gotten all prissy and domesticated I thought your balls would fall off and you would become Lobedia." Bilbo gasped in outrage as his sister told him that.

"I would not."

"Would too."

"Not."

"Too. You were already starting to fret over how people would perceive you and your behavior, I am so glad Gandalf came when he did. I would have come home to Lobedia counting out the silver spoons." Sarra leaped away as Bilbo swiped at her.

"Now you take that back!" Bilbo shouted, a laugh was present behind the shout. Sarra shook her and danced further out of reach.

"I won't take something back that is the truth." Sarra answered as finally she allowed Bilbo to catch up with her and they both tumbled onto the floor in a playful scuffle. "I am going to have to teach you how to steal, so that you will be a master burglar by the time we reach the mountains." Sarra stated, easily swiping something from her brother.

"You know how to steal things. What has Skyrim taught you?" Bilbo demanded, as the two lay tangled on the floor. Sarra keeping the item she swiped away from him easily.

"Why lots of things brother mine." Sarra answered back. Soon the two detangled from each other and started the process of getting ready for bed. "Tomorrow, we will start your burglar training and continue your swords training, I may even teach you some defensive destructive spells in order to further protect yourself with." Sarra stated as she climbed into her cot. Bilbo yawned and nodded his head, too tired to come up with a proper response. Soon both were sleeping peacefully in the room. Sarra kept her blade close in hand in case of some on wanted guests, her ears twitching at every sound even in her sleep. Nori slipped from the shadows that he had been standing under listening to the two siblings as they spoke to each other. He fingered the coin which connected him to the thieves' guild. He had more questions to ask but they were private questions. Ones that would be dangerous if spoken out loud to the group. All he knew was that Dori and Dwalin would kill him, if they knew. He slipped away to his own bedroll, slipping off into slumber as well. Tomorrow would be very interesting indeed.


	5. Testing, Training, and all Thieves unite

**Chapter Five: Testing, Training, and all Thieves unite.**

 **Notes: I decided to change the way that the Thieves Guild recognizes each other, a coin stamped with the image of a fox, and for the Guild Master a ring. Yes, she is going to have lots of rings to represent many different things, some will be explained and other won't.**

Morning came with soft sunlight streaming into the room that Bilbo as sleeping in, he awoke to the sounds of steel clashing with steel. He looked over at the cot his sister had slept on and found it emptied. He scrambled up and out of the cot and raced to put on his clothes. As he was led to the practice grounds where Thorin and the others were surrounding his sister with their weapons drawn, he came to a halt. His sister now had two blades in her hands one was almost ghost like in its qualification and the other was Dawnbreaker. Fili and Kili charged at her and she moved, leaping up she jumped over them and knocked them in the ass with the flats of her blades. Bilbo could hear his sister comment on their attack. "Your charging together is good, but one of you is a second slow. One would be dead and the other not far behind. If you work together, you need to move together like two arms wielding one sword." The two brothers looked at one another before they charged again, Sarra didn't dodge their attacks but met it with her own swords. The sound of metal on metal clashed in the early morning sunlight. Lord Elrond came to stand beside Bilbo as did Farkas, both watching the display of muscles moving under thick fur and the limber limbs that shifted and tripped up the brothers. Fili fell first, his swords knocked from his hands as he landed on his butt. He starred wide eyed up at the Khajiit as she turned her attention on the second opponent that charged her from the circles edge, Dwalin. Dwalin charged with a swing of his large war hammer, the Khajiit leaped up and landed evenly on it bearing it to the ground and balancing there as Dwalin gapped for a few seconds before he pulled his axes out. He swiped at the barely clothed feline in a smooth semi-circle, more skilled in combat than the two brothers he tried to make her go on the defence and switch her attention to him, so the two brothers could regain momentum and strike at her back. The one sword vanished and a blue glow pulsed softly in her hand, she shot it out backwards. Hitting the weapons that lay in the grass and freezing them to the ground. Fili and Kili groaned in unison and Kili grabbed his bow, aiming for her he winced to himself as he released the arrow.

A clawed tipped hand grasped the shaft as Dawnbreaker let loose a blast of blinding light and heat. The shaft of the arrow froze over as she dropped it to the ground. Kili was staring at her in astonishment, but Sarra was more focused on disarming the older Dwarf. "She is quite skilled in battle, your sister." Lord Elrond commented as the light dimmed to show Dwalin on his back with the Khajiit standing balanced on his chest. Bifur and Balin charged, only to have the boar spear knocked aside and Bifur's feet frozen partially to the ground. So far Sarra had defeated the Dwarrow with nothing but a few scratches on her person. Bilbo nodded his thanks to awestruck by Sarra's skills to say anything. It was Farkas who answered.

"You should see what she can do when she isn't just playing with them." Lord Elrond and Bilbo turned to look at Farkas, who looked back at them and smiled wickedly back. Both men turned back to watch the practice fight unfold. Thorin was also watching the fight. Having decided he would be better off watching how the woman defended herself rather than joining in. He winced in sympathy as Balin and Gloin went flying across the field. She had powerful legs and hands, something that all Khajiit had, but her strikes were more centered toward the body knowing precisely where to go. Oin, who was standing next to him, also winced but spoke to Thorin.

"It would appear that she has medical training, she knows where to hit on the body to bring them down quickly." Oin nodded to the two boys who rushed back in, Kili had dropped his bow and lunged onto Sarra's back, she flipped him with one hand across the field and into Balin who was just starting to rise back up. Fili grabbed onto her arm with the sword, trying to pry it downward in an attempt to make her drop it. She did so letting it fall blade first into the soil before grabbing Fili with her hand and twisting him around to flip him into Dwalin. Dwalin opened his arms to catch the younger dwarf and was sent sprawling with Fili on top of him. Thorin decided he had enough of her skill set.

"ENOUGH." Thorin bellowed, causing the group to look toward him, those who had been standing on the side lines watching the fight also turned to look at Thorin. Nori had seen the daggers hidden inside the boots that the Khajiit wore and knew she probably had more hidden on her body. Even if she seemed bare of clothing. She was a deadly opponent to have against you. Thorin stepped forward until he was facing Sarra. She glowered back at him. "You've proven yourself a true warrior, even if you cheat half the time." Sarra snorted and retorted back.

"In a true battle, your enemy won't be playing fair in the fight." Sarra lifted her head to look up at Bilbo, she motioned him to come down so that they can work on his own skills. Bilbo hurried down the steps to join her on the field. The Dwarrow moved away making a larger circle in which they can observe the training. Dwalin was being patched up by Oin for he had a couple of gashes and bruises on his person. He glowered at the two siblings as they moved in mirror image of one another.

Bilbo stood facing his sister his sword drawn as he mimicked what Sarra was doing with her own sword. The sword was glowing brightly in the daylight, and Sarra moved with the blade as if they were one entity. Bilbo mimicked as well as he could. After what seemed like hours, Sarra connected the two blades together in a light blow, she nodded her head as she slowly swung her sword again, and Bilbo got the message raising his own sword to meet that of his sisters. The play sparring continued, and slowly the sword swings started to move slowly faster as the two advanced or retreated upon one another. After what seemed like a couple of hours Bilbo stumbled and landed on his butt, perspiration dripping from his brow and darkening his shirt. He stared up as his sister sheathed her blade and held out one fur clawed tipped hand. Bilbo smiled up at her and grasped it within his own hand. She pulled him up onto his feet and helped to wipe him off of dirt and grass. "I think it is time to start on your swiping technique." Sarra informed him, Bilbo nodded his head in a slow motion. Wondering to himself on how he would be able to excel at something he had never thought of doing beforehand.

Nori who had been paying attention to the two outsiders inched forward, a ring on the Khajiit's hand caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes but from his distance he couldn't make out any details. He started to edge closer, noticing the other rings that decorated the Khajiit. They even appeared on her tail, or pierced into her ears. He and the others had not noticed them beforehand. Each of them were unique and didn't match any of the others. He edged even closer and the Khajiit noticed him. Ears twitching in his direction as she turned her gaze to him. Golden green eyes narrowed on him as well. Nori didn't even try to look like he was looking at something else. His brother's had noticed his sly attitude and Dori started to head in his direction, he looked upset. Nori leaped forward and yanked the Khajiit's hand up to inspect the ring on her pinky finger. She lengthened her claws in retaliation. Cutting deeply into Nori's palms and almost slipping free. Nori twisted her hand this way and that, but the ring didn't change. He gazed upward at the feline and she glared down at him, taking in his shocked and awed expression.

"It can't be." Nori stated, letting go of the hand and backing away shocked. Sarra cocked her head slightly to the side to watch Nori. Then she held up the hand that had not been captured to flip a coin that she had taken from Nori's pocket. The coin that established him as part of the Thieves Guild.

"What in blazes are you doing Nori?" Dori demanded, taking his bleeding hand into his own to inspect the wounds. "Khajiits have sharp claws and are never without a weapon when caught unaware." Dori admonished as he placed a clean rag over the wounds and started dabbing at them. Nori paid no attention to his older brother.

"It simply cannot be." Nori pulled his hand away to grab his older brother by the shoulder. "The Thieves Guild gained a leader not a decade ago, the only ones to see his face is Vex and Devin Mallory the two seconds. No other member knows what he looks like." Nori explained as Dori looked bewildered at this information. Bilbo looked stunned as well, he turned to look at his sister who had taken a seat, still flipping the coin between her claws. Dori looked at the coin that was being flipped and got riled up.

"Give that back you thief. That is Nori's!" Dori stated, starting to stride toward the feline, but his brother grabbed him once more.

"No! She will decide if it is still mine." Nori stated, looking back at the Khajiit. Sarra looked him over, contemplating the dwarf before her. Than having made up her mind stood up and tossed the coin back to Nori.

"Next time you decide to assault me, it won't end this way." Sarra warned and Nori nodded, bowing slightly to her.

"As you command Guildmaster." Thorin and the other Dwarrow were watching the interaction. Ori taking it down as quickly as he could in his book. Thorin started toward Nori, while Bilbo and Sarra walked away.

"Nori, what is going on?" Thorin demanded. Nori turned to look at his King, his hand clutching the coin. He held it out so that everyone in the group could see it. An image of a fox was imbedded into the grey metal. Nori closed his fist over it once more. Dwalin looked confused.

"What is that?" Dwalin asked, Thorin nodded in agreement. Nori took a deep breath and then he answered them.

"It's my initiative into the Thieves Guild. I was given it after my first few tasks that I completed. The two second in commands have been the only ones that any of the Thieves Guild members have ever seen, we had a leader but he was replaced after an assassination and the new leader has never come out to speak with us. This led many to assume the leader was a powerful person who was high up in the scales of everything." Nori paused to look back at his brother. "I only resorted to this because it would put food and money with our family. I couldn't allow you to do all the work Dori." Dori was tearing up at hearing this. It had been hard after their mother had died and had left them with a baby Ori. Neither of them knew exactly what to do, but they would do everything in their power to bring Ori up correctly. Thorin nodded his head in understanding.

"So that coin notifies other Thieves that you work with the Thieves Guild, and that the leader has a different way to be recognized?" Thorin looked to Nori for confirmation. Nori nodded and pointed at where the Khajiit and hobbit had gone.

"The leader of the Thieves Guild bears a ring which has a similar form wrapping around the metal. One that the Khajiit wears, I have to recognize her as the leader of my guild." Nori confirmed. Thorin nodded his head and followed his eyes to see where the Khajiit had gone.

"Go, you may as well lend your skills to the Khajiit, the Hobbit will need all the help he can get." Thorin ordered, Nori nodded and scurried off to find the two. Thorin ordered the other to started practicing with their weapons. Having a Khajiit beat them was a disgrace upon the Dwarrow kind.


	6. Leaving Rivendell and Goblins

**Chapter Six: Leaving Rivendell and Goblins**

 **Notes: I got a little lazy when typing and didn't want to switch font forms so deal with it. The Khajiit character is going to be married and have adopted some orphans. I chose the character she is married to and didn't bother with a poll. Sorry, not sorry. I will do it often.**

By the time the reading of the map came around, Bilbo was doing a lot better at both stealing and sword fighting. He had at least the basics down and was still learning more every day. The Dwarrow was also taking the two siblings with a calmer attitude, granted that they also tried to attack Sarra whenever they have a chance. Sarra had taken it as a game, and know enjoyed popping out at the Dwarrow whenever they happen to cross her path. She also enjoyed swiping items off of them especially Nori, who was becoming more paranoid by the days. The night that the map was to be read, Bilbo was called up to listen to the map reading, Sarra on the other hand had been standing and speaking to Farkas but was distracted when Nori came up to ask for a private chat with her. Sarra shared a look with Farkas and finished her discussion with him.

"Remember to bring as many as possible when we meet up again. I have a feeling we will be needing your strengths." Sarra stated, patting Farkas on the shoulders. Farkas nodded his head in acknowledgment before he stated to turn away. He paused and turned back.

"Do you want me to bring my brother as well? He is watching the children you adopted after all." Farkas smirked at his sister in law as well as his leader. Sarra shifted her gaze toward Nori before deciding to answer.

"Yes, make sure my house Carl understands that she is in charge of the children until I send for them. I still need to bring up my marriage and children to Bilbo." Sarra stated, shuffling her feet around. Nori's eyes widened at the new information. The Khajiit was married and had kids and yet she still decided to come on this adventure.

"I am sure that your house Carl and even the Jarl will take good care of your children." Farkas assured his sister in law, rising up to tower over the female Khajiit. "And my brother will be delighted to know that you have summoned him as well, he has really missed you." Farkas imparted before he spun on his heel and marched away. Sarra nodded her head and murmured under her breath that she also missed her husband and kids. She then turned her attention to Nori, who squirmed a little under her gaze. He then straightened his shoulders and asked a question he had been pondering for a while.

"Guildmaster, why did you allow me to stay with the Thieves Guild when I outed everyone?" He looked up at the Khajiit, who smiled down at Nori.

"Because, there are as few in numbers as it is. It would be pointless to destroy a member when the snake is already too small." Sarra nodded to the clove of stairs leading up to where the group was reading the map. "I fear that we will be leaving soon, and in secrecy too." She shifted fast lifting her head up to scent the wind. "The other members of the white order are coming. Come, I will answer as many questions as I can, but we must tell the others to pack up and be ready to leave immediately." Nori nodded and followed and a slight jog in order to keep up with the Khajiit's own pace.

"What happened that made it to the point that the old guild master was killed, and how did you come to take his place?"

"I was sent on a task to steal something, and I realized that the man who was second in command was corrupted and we were not following the oath that we had sworn too." Sarra answered, ducking around an elf that had been walking by them. "He and I went on a mission together into some ruins that once belonged to the Thieves guild and he shot me with a poisoned arrow. Luckily an old member of the guild was there as well and she was able to save my life." Sarra pulled up part of her shirt to reveal a scar shaped like an arrow wound. Nori inhaled, he knew the dangers a poisoned arrow could be to organs and such. To know that Sarra had gone through such trauma was amazing. She smiled lopsided and with teeth over at Nori. "Don't underestimate me or my brother, Dwarf. You will be surprised at what we can accomplish. Our lady was the one to choose me as the new leader when the second in command killed the old one. She wanted me to bring back the pride of the Thieves Guild and the honor it once held." Nori paused in his pace and stared at her.

"You spoke to our lady?" Nori breathed awed by the fact. Sarra nodded her head.

"Yes, I have become champion in a sense to a lot of beings." She patted Dawnbreaker. Which remained strapped to her hip even though they were in a safe zone. She stopped and turned to look at Nori, pointing to the door which held the other Dwarrow waiting for Thorin and the others to be done with the map. Nori nodded and hurried into the room to get the other ready to go. The group started to pack and put away as much supplies as possible. Sarra watched for a few more minutes before going to her own room and packing up both her and Bilbo's things, she had told Farkas that Nightmare would be going with him since the horse would be faster than walking or taking a carriage. She had written a letter out to her husband, children, and house Carl, explaining the situation. She hoped she didn't need to call on any of them to come help, but she knew her husband, Vilkas would not stay still until he saw that she was safe. Even though she was the dragonborn and had gone through more trials on her own quests then was needed to show that she was a strong warrior. She winced as she thought about how she was going to touch on the subject of her husband and children. She hadn't really told Bilbo any of that yet, but now was not the time to bring up weddings that Bilbo missed.

By the time that Bilbo came scurrying back to the room, Sarra had his pack and her own pack ready to be moved. Bilbo smiled, and pointed toward the door. "We are going to wait until nightfall, and then we are going to be going to the east section and head out that way." Bilbo paused then spoke again. "I don't think your horse will make it up those mountain sides." Sarra nodded her head in agreement.

"That is why Farkas will be taking Nightmare with him when he leaves to head back to Skyrim. I gave him a task that he must complete." Sarra answered, settling down to wait for the signal. She lifted her head as Galadriel entered into the keep. Her senses could pick up the Elf's movements, but it was Galadriel's voice in her head that made her tense in preparation of a fight. Bilbo sensing his sister's unease also tensed, and reached for his sword.

 _"_ _Be Calm, I am not here to harm you Dragonborn."_ _The voice was a melody gentle but unrelenting in the mind. Sarra jerked her head to where the scent of the elf was coming from._

 _"_ _How do I know you won't snitch us out the first moment you get?" Sarra answered back her mind twisting with possible escape routes._

 _"_ _I guess you will just have to trust me. You will be needed in the days to come, make sure that you protect all of the Dwarrow and hobbit that are coming along on this trip. You may be powerful enough to keep them all alive." The voice cut off rather rapidly as a heavy knock echoed through the room._ Sarra rose from her seated position and answered the door, staring at Nori and Ori as they motioned for the two to follow them. Sarra shouldered her pack and helmet, her armor already in place upon her. She was going to miss Nightmare, he was a good steed capable of bearing large weights and cargo easily.

The group of Dwarrow, a hobbit, and a Khajiit smuggled out of Rivendell and stated toward the Misty Mountains. Their journey was going to be long and harsh without the ponies to help carry some of the load. Some of them fretted about the abandonment of Gandalf, but Thorin was set on getting over the mountain as fast as possible. Because with each passing day, Durin's day approaches and time waits for no one.

Dwalin was walking as back guard along with Bombur, they both noticed that the Khajiit seemed to be aggravated. She didn't sleep through the night, waking up and staying awake to keep watch. When asked why, she would reply:

"That her senses were going wild and she didn't feel safe enough to fall asleep." Dwalin had scratched his head at that, not fully understanding what the feline meant when she stated those things. The storm came out of nowhere, rain fell in all directions and even Sarra's shouts of magic did little to stop it. It was as lighting started to flare that Bofur noticed the shifting rocks.

"Blessed be, the stories were true. Stone Giants exist." Bofur pulled his hat off his head and stood gaping in horror at the massive stone figures moving around.

"It's not a storm it's a stone giant fight!" Balin shouted, just as the rocks started shifting around them. Sarra shoved Fili and Kili over just as the leg started to come out of the rock. The rest of the group watched in horror as Bilbo, Bombur, Sarra, and Dwalin were swept out with the leg. Their stone giant was smashed in the head causing the body to start to topple backwards.

"We are going to have to jump." Dwalin shouted over the sound of the fight and rain. Bombur nodded his head before they all prepared to jump as the leg moved closer to the other group. Dwalin and Bombur leaped as the leg came close to the wall. Bilbo took a deep breath before he jumped and felt his sister grab him by his shirt before throwing him at the group, he knocked two of them over at the sudden impact and scrambled to his feet to see his sister flying through mid-air. Back arched, claws extended and feet spread bracing for impact with the side of the cliff. She hung from a ledge on the cliff, claws digging deeply into the stone as she struggled for purchase. Ori and Dori dropped down to lend her a hand up, but they were too far above her. Thorin leaped down onto the ledge and grabbed onto one of her arms, pulling her up as she aided him. Once both of them got onto the more solid part of the cliff Thorin stood heaving in deep breaths.

"For a moment there I thought we were going to lose both of our Baggins" Dwalin spoke gruffly. Thorin turned to him eyes wide.

"They have been lost since the moment they joined the group." Thorin snarled in reply, Bilbo lowered his head in shame, cheeks burning with humiliation, but Sarra lifted her chin up higher and snarled back at Thorin.

"Maybe it isn't us but you." Thorin jerked to glare at her and Fili and Kili quickly intervened.

"Maybe we should go looking for a safe place to get out of the storm and the fight." Fili expressed, and Thorin nodded his agreement. The two brothers turned and scurried off along the pathway. Bilbo wouldn't meet anyone's eyes afterwards, soaked through and shivering slightly from the cold. His sister settled down next to him, pulling him against her side to help keep him warm. Even though her fur was wet she still produced a lot of heat. Always had even as a child.

"So, I have something exciting or even enraging to tell you." Sarra stated, looking down at her free hand. Bilbo looked up at her, eyes slightly teary looking.

"What could you possibly say to make me feel excited or angry at this time?" Bilbo asked, lowering his head back down. Sarra paused and looked around the others were paying close attention to them even as they themselves prepared for bed.

"I am married and have kids." Sarra stated bluntly. Bilbo jerked his head back up to look at his sister.

"You're married, and you have kids. Why wasn't I ever told about this… No better yet, why wasn't I invited to this wedding. You had willing suiters at home. Why did you have to run off to Skyrim in order to get married?" Bilbo was slightly enraged, but he was more struck dumb by the idea of his little sister marrying a man that he had never met or approved of. The children were fine, since they were Sarra's the husband would be getting an ear full when he showed up. "You can bet on you tail that your husband is going to hear from me and from the rest of our relatives." Bilbo stated, lifting his chin back up. Sarra smirked but then nodded.

"I knew that information would get you riled up. Feeling better now?" Sarra inquired.

"Yes, I am. When we have more time, you and I are going to have a long sit and talk, do you understand sister?" Bilbo huffed, settling back down next to his sister. He was no longer shivering, both in part to his sister's heat and his own anger that boiled in his stomach. He was no longer feeling upset and sad over Thorin's assessment of them, now he was determined to prove him wrong.

As the group settled down, Sarra stayed sitting up. Eyes eerily glowing in the darkness, from the weak light that filtered in. Her ears twitched at every noise, she didn't like the smell of the place. She also didn't like the way the place felt. She turned to lay down after a few more hours that passed and nothing happened. As she was settling next to her brother, her eyes caught on his sword. It was glowing brightly from within its sheath. She leaped to her feet, Tucking her own blade deeper into her folds of clothing to keep it safe, while at the same time shouting for everyone to get up. They had just started getting onto their feet when the ground beneath them gave way and they were sent tumbling downward into the mountain. Sarra tried to keep her eyes on her older brother as they tumbled, but it was difficult. Soon they landed in a heap of limbs and bodies in what appeared to be a cage. The door to the cage opened and in scrambled Goblins. Sarra barred her teeth and snapped and swiped at the goblins when they came close. Until one of them looped a rope around her neck and tugged it tight and another tied her hands together, while a third tied a rope around her muzzle. She growled and thrashed the entire way. Her eyes rolling around looking for Bilbo. She spotted him crouched in the darkness out of sight and sound. None of the Goblins seemed to notice him there, until one did. Sarra roared, but it was muffled as the smaller goblin leaped onto Bilbo and they both tumbled down into the darkness. She thrashed around, the ropes started fraying as she twisted and turned. It took a dozen goblins to subdue the Khajiit and even more that fell to their deaths as the Khajiit flung them off of herself in her rage. The bonds snapped and she ignited her hands with fire turning to burn the goblins to ash, when she noticed the Dwarrow were all subdued and tied down with blades against their throats, held hostage by the fowl beasts. She clenched her hands into fists and the fires extinguished.

She then allowed them to re-tie her up and fell into line with the other captives. The walk wasn't overly long but the path was twisted and turning, a maze within the mountain. Thorin moved his way closer to the Khajiit, his eyes weary as the feline let loose a deep rumble deep within her chest. She eyed him but made no move to shred the rope around her jaws. They came to a stop in front of a giant goblin wearing what appeared to be a crown. The other Goblins spoke to him.

"Look what we caught on our door steps, your grace." The king goblin turned to look at the group, taking in the many faces, landing on Thorin's face and the khajiit's own.

"You have brought me Thorin Oakenshield." The goblin king stated, rising up and moving down off his throne. The goblins that served as stepping stools collapsing after the weight that was placed on them. "I know someone who would pay a grand price for your head, Oakenshield." He stated, then he turned to assess the Khajiit. "It has been a long time since one of your kind has been brought before me." He tugged on the thick mane that flowed around her skull. Looking over the markings that colored the fur. "Your skin would make a wonderful rug." Thorin inched closer to the Khajiit. He might have disapproved of her coming along, but she was here none the less.

"Leave her be." Thorin stated. Twisting the rope trying to find the knots with his hands. He noticed that the others including the Khajiit was doing the same. Although, Sarra was using her claws to slice through the rope. Thorin was impressed with that. The Goblin king turned his attention back to Thorin.

"Then tell me why you were on my doorstep. Come to kill me Dwarf?"

"No, we were just passing through."

"Liar, I know why you have come here." The goblin king stated, stepping back as a smaller goblin came barring the sword that belonged to Thorin. "I know that sword." The king stated, starring scared down upon the blade, before lifting his eyes to Thorin. "You've come to kill me, well I won't have it. You will be given over to the Orcs and I will get to kill your men, starting with the youngest one." Ori shrank back at the sound, as did Kili and Fili. The other Dwarrow edged over to cover them.

"ENOUGH!" Sarra roared having removed the rope around her mouth, her hands were free, and glowing with power. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM, OAKENSHIELD IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A PRICE ON HIS HEAD, THE DARK BROTHERHOOD HAS MARKED YOU FOR DEATH, GOBLIN KING AND I AS THE LISTENER WILL SEE IT DONE." She leaped forward as one of the guards tried to subdue her, she swung a glowing hand at him and shot an ice spike right through his heart. The goblin toppled over dead. The goblin king swung around to try and flea, but was sliced through by Gandalf's sword. Just as a bright light lit up the darkness in a blinding way.

"Run you fools." Gandalf stated reaching out a hand to grab hold of the Khajiit, since she was too much into a blood lust frenzy to head his reply. The Dwarrow picked up their weapons and what little they could carry on themselves without slowing them down and then they turned and followed the wizard out of the mountain, fighting alongside both wizard and Khajiit, who used shouts to blast the goblins backwards or even off the edges of walkways.


	7. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Chapter Seven: Out of the frying pan and into the fire**

 **Notes: Sorry for this chapter being so short, no I am not. Next chapter might be longer, but it could be shorter. Thank you for reading it. Also like to thank my beta reader, Daisy Rhine for looking this over.**

The group fought their way out to the sunlight that glittered promisingly from the cave's entrance. The Dwarrow stayed out of the Khajiit's way as her blades and fire spells did more damage to the Goblins then any of their weapons, plus the fact that she didn't seem to care about striking out at friend or foe. She seemed to be in a trance like state. It was Gandalf who moved closer to her, pulling her sword away and embracing her in a tight hug, which was out of character for him but he seemed to understand her anger and rage over losing her brother. "We need to go back." Kili stated, turning to head back into the tunnel. Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, but Thorin put his foot down.

"We cannot go back in, we all barely got out alive as it is." Thorin argued back. Sarra drew her sword back to point, knocking Gandalf aside as she pointed the blade at Thorin.

"You may continue onward, but I am returning for my brother." Sarra snarled, and several of the Dwarrow nodded their heads in agreement. Thorin shifted his feet, but before the argument could continue farther Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

"No, need. Is everyone here then?" Sarra re-sheathed her sword and raced toward her brother, lifting him into her arms in a bear hug.

"I thought you were dead. Never do that to me again." Sarra cried. Bilbo was pulled from her embrace into the arms of Kili and Fili as they too hugged him.

"How did you get out?" Thorin asked, Bilbo pulled away from the brothers and stood to face the Dwarrow. Gandalf and Sarra watched as Bilbo pocketed something that he had been holding in his hands.

"I…" Bilbo began only for Gandalf to interrupt him.

"It doesn't matter how he got out, he is here with us now." Gandalf stated, putting his weight onto his staff. Thorin shot him a look but kept quiet on the matter. As Bilbo stood to step on a small hill that the Dwarrow surrounded.

"I know that you do not have a home because it was taken from you, and I have one. So I want to help out in any way I can to help get that home back from you." Bilbo stated, he turned to look at Sarra almost as if to continue his speech but Sarra held up a hand and spoke.

"We will do all we can to help you get your home back." Sarra stepped up to grasp her brother by the shoulder, "Even if it takes an army to take it back, we will aid in your quest." Sarra confirmed. The Dwarrow turned to look at Thorin who watched them, but before he could answer them a howl rent the air. Thorin and Gandalf turned to look at each other.

"Out of the frying pan…" Gandalf stated, turning to run.

"And into the fire!" Thorin finished, also turning to run, following the other Dwarrow, hobbit, and Khajiit. The Wargs and Goblins burst over the hill, following the group toward the cliff. Bilbo looked back once to see how far back they were, he tripped and almost went down. If not for his sister who grabbed him, then he would have been a dead hobbit. Bilbo felt the strength in his sister's claws as she hefted his weight onto her back, turning she sent a knife whistling into one of the warg's open jaws. The beast fell without a sound at the attack, blood spraying from its open mouth. Bilbo gasped as he realized the group was being herded into a dead end, a cliff was looming ever closer to them. "Into the trees!" Thorin shouted.

The group stated to scramble into the taller branches. Sarra paused only long enough to throw Bilbo up into the high branches, then she turned around and drew her sword. "Are you a fool?" Shouted Balin as he sat next to Bilbo watching the scene below. Sarra's left hand glowed blue and she shot the magic into the earth, out of it crawled a beast. Twirling with stone, wind, and electricity. The Gollum started shooting electrical charges across the fields, bringing down wargs and goblins with precise shots.

Gandalf was not one to sit idle while another fought, he grabbed a pinecone and breathed fire into it. Igniting it into flames, he passed that pinecone down the line to some of the Dwarrow who started chunking them at wargs and goblins that got to close to Sarra's blind side. The fire spread out along some paths and wargs that had been caught on fire yelped and howled in agony as they raced from the field. But the number of wargs continued, as the other number of wargs swarmed the area, an echo of a horn called and in flooded more wargs whose backs sat orcs. Sarra roared a shout, causing a blast of fire to ring around the field. She sheathed the bloody sword and leaped into a high branch just as a massive white warg leaped into the area she had been standing in. Balin's inhale of breath alerted Bilbo that something was wrong.

Bilbo peered down into the heavy smoke and the setting sun, and saw an orc as pale as snow sitting upon the massive white warg. Bilbo felt the blood drain from his face, as he recognized the orc from the story that Balin had told them, Azog. The fire and the wargs eating and tearing away at the roots of the trees caused the trees to start falling, the group started tree jumping. Bilbo barely hanging onto each new branch that he ended up in. Until he found himself in the last tree just facing over the cliff into darkness. Bilbo gulped and looked at his sister, who had a glowing blue bow in her hands, she was steadily shooting at the enemy as they neared the tree. Downing Wargs, orcs, and goblins alike. The fire soon started eating away at this tree, the groaning of the tree as it fell backwards, only caught by a few roots holding strong into the soil. Bilbo jolted downward, catching onto a branch and watching as his sister clung to another branch. He watched in slow motion as Thorin rose up from the branches and started toward the warg and orc.

The cries from the other Dwarrow as their king raced to face his death, alerted Bilbo that this wasn't a sick dream. He stared in shock and disbelief as the white warg chomped down on Thorin and threw him across the field to where he came to rest by the cliff's edge. Bilbo started to pull and heave himself up onto the branch, getting his feet underneath him. His mind echoing the cries of the dwarves that had fallen off the branch into the darkness. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, as he drew his sword and started running toward the edge of the tree, leaping off it he slams into the orc nearing Thorin and plunges the blade deeply into his chest. Bilbo could feel the give as the blade pushed into the flesh, but he was more worried about keeping Thorin alive. He pulled the blade free and thrust it back into the body beneath him several more times, before he rose sluggishly to his feet and pointed the sword tip toward the orcs and wargs. Two more orcs started toward him, Bilbo inhaled and steadied his breathing. Scrambling to remember everything that his sister had taught him in sword fighting.

A battle cry and the two orcs were fallen upon by the other Dwarrow. Bilbo turned to face Thorin, checking over his wounds. He grabbed his sword and turned, lifting it and blocking an attack from an orc. One whom seemed just as surprised by the block as Bilbo was. He thrust off the sword and swiped low like his sister said to, cutting the hamstrings along the knees and causing the orc to fall downward where Bilbo plunged his blade into the orc's throat. Black blood sprayed outward, covering Bilbo in its foul stench. A cry from above caught Bilbo's attention as he saw orcs, wargs, and goblins being swept up and thrown off the cliff by giant eagles. Bilbo himself was swept up and he saw that his sister and the others were also being lifted up. He turned to see Thorin being picked up, just as he was released from the claw and plummeted to land on another eagle's back. Bilbo buried his face into the feathers as the giant birds turned away from the fire and swept out toward the west.

Bilbo was jolted awake by being slowly slid off the eagles back and onto a solid rock. Bilbo looked around and noticed the others were also being dropped off. The eagle with Thorin was gentle in lowering the dwarf. Gandalf and Sarra raced over to the body, lowering down beside him as Oin ambled over with speed. Gandalf was whispering chants and Sarra's hands glowed a warm golden color as her own magic aided into knitting the wounds together. With a jolt Thorin woke up. Pushing upward against the others.

"Where is the Halfling?" Thorin asked, staring up at the Dwarrow, wizard, and Khajiit. The feline, nodded her head to the side as Gandalf answered him.

"He is here, and he is fine." Thorin pushed the others away as he rose up and stared at Bilbo. He started toward the hobbit. Bilbo stood his ground.

"Did I not say that you two would be nothing but a nuisance that would slow us down?" Thorin began his speech. Sarra rolled her eyes, but kept silent as he advanced onto her brother. He pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace. "I have never been so wrong." Thorin admitted, pulled away to look down at Bilbo and then turn to look at Sarra. A bird caught the attention of the group who followed its flight over them and into the west, showing the mountain that was home to the Dwarrow. They stood watch of the mountain for a little bit before Dwalin huffed and stated.

"The mountain isn't going to come to us." He then turned to start toward the stairs as they would need to make a good way down before they could continue their pathway to the mountain. Thorin grimaced and turned to follow as did the rest of the group. Sarra passed him to her brother's side. Bilbo paused to look at his sister.

"Those times we practiced helped to save my life." Bilbo stated, Sarra glanced at him and then laughed out loud, causing the others to turn to look at the siblings.

"Of course it did, that is the whole purpose of practicing." Sarra answered back, nudging Bilbo in the shoulder before offering her hand to aid him in climbing down the steps. The rest of the way down was done in silence, other than for a few grunts and groans as sore muscles and bruises were pulled. It was decided that they would make camp tonight at the bottom of the carrock and continue on tomorrow at early light. The group settled down and made up who would have first watch. Sarra was just opening her mouth to take it when Dwalin nudged her and claimed the point.

"You've been over using all your resources, you must be exhausted."

"I will always be exhausted, I am cursed to always have an unrestful night." Sarra answered back, causing the Dwarrow around her to look at her funny. She smiled in a barring of teeth and settled down next to Bilbo. "If you need anything wake me. I will take the watch next." Sarra stated, despite the argument of the Dwarrow around her. She noticed, that once Bilbo and she had settled down to sleep the other Dwarrow settled down beside them. Far closer to them then they had been since the journey began. She shared a look with Gandalf and then settled down further in her coat to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.


	8. Giant Bears and a Meddling Wizard

**Chapter Eight: Giant Bears and a Meddling Wizard**

 **Notes: Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! Happy New Year's! I know that in the book this isn't how they met Beorn but in the movie it was slightly different so I am going about it somewhat differently.**

It was dark on the second day after descending the Carrock. Bilbo was out scouting and Sarra was of in another direction listening to the night. The Dwarrow and Gandalf waited in a rock barrier. Sarra came back first, a couple of dead rabbits slung onto her belt.

"Wait, you didn't have your bow and arrows with you, how did you shoot them?" Kili asked. Sarra looked at him, before holding out her right hand and a glowing blue bow appeared.

"Magic!" Sarra answered, just as Bilbo came hurrying back to them. He skidded to a stop looking at the others in fright.

"How far are the orcs?" Thorin asked, grabbing ahold of Bilbo as he huffed.

"Not very far, but we have another problem!" Bilbo gasped out, he was bent over onto his knees with Thorin keeping him up.

"They spotted you?" Gandalf asked, but Bilbo shook his head. Gandalf stood up straight puffing up a little, "What did I say, quiet on their feet when they want to be." The others nodded their head in agreement. Bilbo was trying to speak over them, but the others were not listening to him.

"Will you listen to me, there is something else out there!" Bilbo stated. Gandalf finally looked at him.

"What is it?" Asked Bofur, looking back over to where Bilbo had come in the first place. "I say we turn around and double back."

"And get run down by Orcs." Thorin stated, looking toward Bilbo to explain the situation.

Bilbo nodded his head and stood up taking a deep breath. "It was huge, a large bear…"

"A large black bear." Gandalf finished, Bilbo nodded his head and looked over at the wizard. Sarra snarled and started toward him.

"You know something we don't, you are always pushing people into things that you shouldn't be meddling in old man." Sarra hissed, her claws unsheathed. The Dwarrow moved back away from them as power swirled around the Khajiit. Gandalf raised his hand in a placating gesture.

"I have a place we can rest at, the man will aid us." Gandalf started, "I hope!" Was the thing he finished off to the side. Khajiit's ears picked it up and Sarra turned her glowing eyes onto him once more. "We should start out now, while we still have the element of surprise." Gandalf stated, starting toward the other side of the rock groove. The others looked at each other when the wizard was out of sight. Sarra groaned in annoyance and then started after him, grumbling underneath her breath about how she was going to kill the wizard and skin him. Bilbo followed after his sister, and the Dwarrow followed after him.

It was around dusk another day later that they ran into a problem. A roar shook the air around them and the group paused for a moment before chaos ensured. "Run!" Gandalf yelled, and the group took off running, Bombur and Sarra soon outpaced the others. Bilbo huffed and puffed as the two ran across the gates and slammed into the doors. Sarra was struggling to push the bar off the door when she was smashed into the door by several of the Dwarrow pinning her. Gandalf and Bilbo took up the rear, Gandalf yelling at them to open the door.

Finally Thorin arrived at the door, pulling the Dwarrow off of Sarra and then helping to pull up the bar, the group piled through the door. Bilbo and Gandalf coming in last, the bear hot on their heels. Sarra and the others started to push the door closed, but the bear smashed up against the door. Jaws opening and snapping shut and saliva throwing all over the place. Sarra yowled and swiped at the bear's face, leaving five claw marks deep into the fur of the bear. The bear's head pulled out of the door in surprise at the attack and the door closed, and both Dwalin and Thorin moved the bar into place. The others sagged against the door as the sounds of the bear shook the door and let out snarls of frustrations as it paced in front of the door.

"What was that?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Our host!" Gandalf replied, "He is a skin changer, sometimes, he is a big black bear and other times he takes the form of a large man." Sarra glowered at him.

"I hate bears, Gandalf!" She snarled at him. Gandalf held up his hands again as the feline narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will need his aid." Gandalf stated, "One problem you will not be able to hunt here, the animals are under his protection." The Dwarrow glowered at him.

"He is right, the best thing we can do is abide by the man's rules." Sarra stated. She thought that they were lucky that they had eaten what she had caught on the two days here. "For now I think we should rest, and then tomorrow we can be properly introduced to our host." Sarra stated.

"Yes, that is the best plan, and Sarra try not to scratch him again." Gandalf stated dryly. Sarra glowered at him in turn, but nodded her head in acceptance.

"As long as he stays to himself, I won't claw him." She muttered, several of the Dwarrow looked at her, but she waved them away and settled down on the hay in the loft. Bilbo settled down next to her and soon the others were making up groups of families to lay down.

At dawn, Bilbo woke up to his sister shifting restlessly. When he opened up his eyes he saw that she was awake and shifting through his pack, the one that he had kept on him when he had fallen down the path. She pulled out a brush and was muttering under her breath about bears and other things. "Do you want me to do that?" Bilbo asked, his sister looked up at him contemplating the question before thrusting the brush at him and turning to show him the matted fur along her spine. She had shrugged out of the light armor she wore and had the shirt she wore underneath covering her breasts. The Dwarrow who were up were trying to be respectful and look away. Bilbo took his time untangling the knots of fur before brushing it out, in this time he had Fili and Kili sitting beside him. Watching as the thick fur that made up her mane thinned down the spine and then thickened again along her tail.

"Wow, we have never been this close to a Khajiit before." Kili stated, watching as Bilbo pulled the fur off of the brush and placing it down beside him to dispose of later. Kili picked it up marveling at the thickness and softness of the fur in his hands.

"I very much doubt you will be getting close to a Khajiit any other time either." Sarra stated, her shoulders had tensed when the two brothers had first come over but had relaxed once they had settled. Just as Bilbo finished with her fur, Gandalf hurried back into the room.

"Right, he is outside chopping wood, I want Bilbo and Sarra to come with me first and the others to come in twos every five minutes." Gandalf said, Thorin and the others looked at each other, but they didn't really have time to argue as Sarra and Bilbo had stood up and had followed Gandalf out the door. They peered at them the three approached the giant of a man.

Although, Sarra was slightly taller than the Dwarrow and hobbits, she was smaller in size to men and elves. Therefore, she was dwarfed by the giant of a skin changer. The man turned and gruffly called to them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf the grey, and these are my friends Bilbo Baggins and his sister Sarra. We are traveling and had encountered Goblins in the misty mountains and Orcs."

"Never heard of you."

"And you don't want to." Sarra added, causing the giant of a man to shift his gaze to the Khajiit. The bear man laughed at poked at her, causing the Khajiit to snarl back at him.

"I remember you from last night, dangerous little thing." Beorn stated, before looking over at Bilbo, "And you, are you also a dangerous little thing?" Bilbo puffed up at that. At that moment Dwalin and Thorin entered into the area, Beorn looked over at Gandalf.

"Yes, my companions and I are more than three." Gandalf stated, Sarra rolled her eyes.

"There are thirteen Dwarrow, one hobbit, one meddling wizard, and me." Sarra stated, glowering up at Gandalf, who was glaring down at her. She just smiled up at him, barring all her teeth.

"I see that you like to meddle in other affairs, and I am surprised that the Khajiit allows you to." Beorn stated, watching as the wizard and the mage glaring at one another. "I will allow you all to stay, even the Dwarrow, but you will have to tell me your story on how you got here." Beorn confirmed as he watched the other Dwarrow coming out of the house. "I only have one rule, the animals here are under my protection and if you hurt them then you must leave." Gandalf and the others all agreed to the rule before they were ushered into the house to be served breakfast. Gandalf along with Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin told the tale of how they traveled through the mountains and ended up facing off with Goblins and Orcs. Beorn listened to them and shook his head in disbelief at the idea, but didn't out right say it was ludicrous. The others filled themselves on honey, milk, and bread.


	9. Into the Woods we go! Part One

**Chapter Nine: Into the Woods we go! Part One**

 **Notes: To all who have continued reading this thank you! And a Big thank you to my Beta Reader Daisy Rhine, if you want some interesting fanfics to read go look them up. They have some awesome stories as well. Can't really name a favorite from the stories they are all eye catching in their own way.**

The rest was short lived as the group needed to move fast to the lonely mountain, since Durin's day was close upon them. They rode the ponies and the horses to the edge of the woods, dismounting after several moments of ominous staring at the darkness of the entrance of the woods. Thorin was contemplating the idea of taking the ponies with them, but Sarra pointed out that Beorn had followed them to this point and the ponies would not budge any closer to the darkness. It was when they were removing the load from the ponies and horses that Gandalf made his goodbyes.

"Not my horse, I am afraid this is where I will be leaving you." Gandalf stated, stepping forward to take his horse's reins. Sarra and Bilbo shared a look between themselves.

"Typical of you to go off on anther adventure and leave the first one behind before it has even finished." Sarra commented, looking down to make sure her armor and weapons were in place. Gandalf turned to glower at the Khajiit.

"Yes, well it is of most importance that I go, and besides they are not in danger of being killed. After all they have a powerful battle mage on their hands. You are more than capable of defending them while in the forest." Gandalf praised. Sarra whipped her head around to glare at Gandalf.

"You didn't even want me to come along on the quest to begin with old man." She snarled, holding up and orcish dagger. "So don't start with me on that. You were hoping for something else were you not?"

"Yes, well plans change with what happens to them. You cannot always have things go exactly as you wish them to." Gandalf replied, mounting his horse and turning the horse around to ride off in another direction.

"Typical, the old fart is as annoying as he is meddlesome." Sarra grumbled as she turned to look into the darkness that made up the woods. The Dwarrow who had all been paying attention to the conversation also looked to the woods. The ponies had fled along the plain as soon as the group had unloaded everything. Bilbo looked over at his sister for instructions, but it was Thorin who took the lead. Like usual, he started marching toward the trial entrance. The others followed in single file behind him. Ori and Nori stayed close to Sarra and Bilbo as the group started going deeper into the woods.

"Sorry, it would seem that you and Gandalf have a history together?" Ori stated, looking up at the Khajiit. Sarra looked back at him before grunting her answer.

"Yes, he was the one who found me when I was a cub, brought me to the shire since he couldn't find the rest of my family. The caravan had been attacked by orcs and wargs and they had separated. My mother was killed by a pack of wargs and I was left buried in the snow to die. Gandalf happened upon me and as he didn't know how to take care of a baby brought me to one of his friends. Bilbo's parents. Bilbo was only five at the time." Sarra stated, she paused and stared ahead at the group. The group had also paused turning to look back at the Khajiit. Thorin watching as the feline shifted weight on her feet. She shook herself from old memories and started forward again.

"He was also the one to encourage you to go on your first adventure all those years ago." Bilbo stated, keeping pace with his sister. Sarra nodded in agreement.

"He even came so far as to the border of the two countries before he had an important mission he had to go on and turned and left me to cross on my own." Sarra stated. "I believe he isn't allowed to go into some areas or even certain points, but he can travel to the lonely mountain. He just doesn't want to." She looks at the men surrounding her and snickered. "I think he would prefer to leave the heroic acts to you guys." She looked ahead and pointed toward a split in the pathway.

"Left!" Thorin ordered, so everyone naturally went right. Being as Thorin got lost in the Shire and couldn't find his way around a one way road. Thorin grumbled but knew better then to argue as they had pointed out Thorin couldn't find himself around above ground. The group moved along in relative quiet. The only sound the breathing between the groups as they moved deeper into the woods.

By night time everyone was worn and could feel the seeping of happiness from them, Bilbo sat next to Sarra and Bofur as the others milled around. The fire started off nice and warm until the moths appeared, large and scary. Bilbo pulled his sword out but was halted by his sister who pulled back away from the moths. Teeth bared in disgust at the fluttering mass. Thorin ordered the fire to be put out and a cold meal prepared instead. Sarra blasted balls of light into the woods to pull the moths away from them. This earned her several stares as she watched the moths flutter around the light. She glowered back at the Dwarrow and bared her teeth before making herself comfortable on the ground and curling into herself to provide warmth.

"Hey, I think the kitty is upset cause she didn't get her milk." Bofur stated, grinning at his own joke until Bilbo stared at him. "Sorry, your sister is a scary person, so cracking jokes at her expense is easier than being scared of her."

"If that is the case, then this is going to be a long journey through the woods." Bilbo whispered, he dreaded that this was going to be a very long journey. The ominous warning given by Beorn as they were leaving was echoing through his head.

"Do not drink or eat from the woods."

Bilbo shuddered at the idea, he could feel the rot that was slowly eating away at the once bright and healthy woods and he feared that the darkness of the place was just beginning. He settled down beside his sister to curl up next to her. Like all Khajiit's she sent of heat and Bilbo knew that several of the Dwarrow liked curling up next to the slumbering feline as much as he did.

When morning came the mood around the group hadn't much improved. Sarra had to separate a few fights between some of the Dwarrow as the curse of the woods effected them. Sarra hissed as Dori yanked on her tail, turning her head to glare at the usually diplomatic dwarf. "My apologies lass." Dori stated, as he righted himself from where he had gone down, in his fall he had grabbed for whatever was in front of him, which so happened to be Sarra's tail. Said tail flicked this way and that all fluffed up in her anger. She turned and grumbled as she continued at the pace that Thorin had set.

Hours turned into days as the group advanced through the woods, Sarra worried that that with the food and water shortage that the Dwarrow would try to scavenge what they could find in the woods. Yet it was a river cutting across the path that stopped them for a time. Until Bilbo spotted a boat on the far side and guided Fili to latching it with a rope and a dagger. The group started to cross a few at a time, after an argument about Bombur's weight the last group was going to cross. Sarra waited for them near the river, watching as the boat drew near. It wasn't until the last second that the group was getting out that a white stag leaped across and its hind legs smacked Bombur who started to fall backwards into the river. Sarra inhaled before she threw her hands out and shouted a word, she moved from her spot to catch Bombur by his hand pulling him forward to land on his face in the boat. The others who had been split with watching the seen and watching as Thorin drew Kili's bow and shot the stag turned to look at Sarra. Shock apparent in their eyes.

"Don't fall into the river, it holds a curse in it." Sarra cautioned Bombur, who nodded his head in shock. Bofur and Bifur both huddled around the larger Dwarf as they checked to see if he had any wounds on him. Sarra left them to it more concerned with watching Thorin who was looking at the downed stag just off the trails edge.

Thorin turned to look at them a hard look taking over. "We need to keep moving no more time to waste." The others nodded, once more taking up their packs as they moved to follow Thorin.


	10. Elves in the Woods! Part Two

**Chapter Ten: Elves in the Woods! Part Two**

 **Notes:** **To all who have continued reading this thank you! And a Big thank you to my Beta Reader Daisy Rhine, if you want some interesting fanfics to read go look them up. They have some awesome stories as well. Second part of the Woods Journey Going to be a three parts.**

Sarra was very weary of the noises going on at nighttime. It wasn't just the lack of snoring that the Dwarrow were doing since none of them could get any sleep at night. To worried and hungry for sleep. No, the noises were coming from the depth of the woods, music and merriment. Sarra new it had to be elves, the woodland elves. She moved onto her side and watched as Bilbo scrunched himself up into a little ball beside her. Trying to seek out her heat. Her ears twitched as Bombur rose from his sleeping position starring out at the area where the noise was coming from. "What is tha'?" Bombur stated, eyes wide as he looked longingly at the lights floating in the darkness.

"Elves!" Thorin stated, also staring at the floating lights. "They are celebrating while we lay here starving." Thorin hissed. Sarra turned her attention back to her brother. She shushed him as he groaned and turned away from them, having fallen into a fitful sleep as he suffered through his hunger in silence. She worried that he would lose too much weight in this state.

"We need to see if we can get any food or water, the woods here are far too poisoned to give off anything worth consuming." Sarra argued, as she brushed her claw tipped fingers through her brother's curls. Thorin glowers at her in return.

"No, we are not going to beg for our food from them." Thorin stated, turning to look away from the Khajiit.

"Beg, I have never begged in my life." Sarra countered growling lowly at the dwarf. She turned away from him as well, turning to curl around her brother once more.

The night went on, and Sarra was awoken by Bilbo killing a giant spider. Her eyes snapped opened, claws swiping at her own giant spider that had been preparing to stick her with its spike. Her claws sliced through the legs one side causing it to fall over on its side. She pulled her sword out and shoved it deep into the spider's skull and brain. The spider curled up into itself with the remaining legs and died, and Sarra pulled the sword out to look over at Bilbo. She rushed to his side to check him over. "I am fine." Bilbo assured her as he looked himself over before he started to pat down his sister.

She waved him off and looked around for the others. They were missing and from the foul odor of the spiders they must have been dragged off to their layer. "Come on, this way." Sarra pointed out, Bilbo reached down and snagged ahold of her tail. She allowed him to hang on that way as she led the way through the darkness toward the layer that held the Dwarrow. Her sharp eyes focused on the area that surrounded them. "We are getting off the trail, the elves will come for sure. You will need to be able to hide fast brother, if we are to save the Dwarrow from prison." Bilbo nodded his head behind his sister, one of his hands reaching down to grasp the ring from within his pocket.

"I can do that." Bilbo assured her. They found the spider's nest and the Dwarrow hanging from the branches of trees braced along by spider webs.

"You should make a distraction and I will cut the stupid men down." Sarra advised, Bilbo snorted as quietly as possible at the insult toward the Dwarrow, but nodded his head when his sister turned and stared at him.

"Okay." Bilbo stated, pulling out his ring and putting it on. Sarra's eyes widened slightly at the disappearing act of her brother, but she didn't have time to think too much of it as he started to sing insults at the spiders and toss rocks at them. The massive arachnids soon moved to give chase. She moved in behind them as quiet as a cat and started to cut down the Dwarrow at the bottom of the group. Waking them up with a few spells and pointing at them to be quiet. Then she climbed up and cut the ones down from higher up. The sound of the web being split apart alerted the spiders that someone was freeing their meals. They moved back toward the nest, Bilbo called out a warning to his sister who had freed the last of the Dwarrow and had pulled up a flaming familiar which raced at the first spider that came into sight and exploded into a fire death trap for the eight legged beast. Several more flaming familiars were set loose onto the spiders as the Dwarrow prepared themselves for the attack.

"Up above." Sarra called out, as she shot fire balls at the spiders descending from the tree tops. The webs ignited into flames as the fire balls hit them. Burning the webs off of the trees. The Dwarrow and Khajiit were soon overrun with spiders, but that was quickly settled as elves came from everywhere. The tree tops, the forest itself. The spiders fled from them and the Dwarrow and Khajiit were at blade and arrow point. Sarra lowered her weapon and then sheathed it. Standing as tall as possible she glared up at the elves as they started to take weapons from the Dwarrow. One red headed elf started toward her and she growled barring her sharp teeth at the elf. "I dare you elf." Sarra stated, "To attack someone of my standing would be war between you and Skyrim." Sarra warned. That caused the elf to pause in their approach.

"What do you mean, beast?" A blond elf asked, stepping forward to stand next to the red headed elf.

"Exactly as I stated, you would dare attack me and my company. After we had to face off with being dragged from the path by these vermin you keep in your woods." Sarra scuffed and kicked at a dead spider. "And to think, I was sent here to seek out the king of these woods. I asked these fine Dwarrow to be my escort only to receive such a greeting." Sarra turned her head away as haughtily as possible. The Elves looked at each other before she was shoved forward with the Dwarrow.

"Don't worry none, you will be meeting with the king very soon." The fair haired elf replied. He turned away from the group and ordered them to be searched, except for the Khajiit. She was to be left alone. Thorin and the other Dwarrow looked at her, she shrugged her shoulders and as the confrontation between elf and Gloin happened she inched her way to Thorin's side.

"Let me do the talking and act like you are my hired men. What they don't know won't kill them." Thorin arched an eyebrow at that, but kept silent as the elf focused his attention back onto them as a group.

"Right then, let's move." He ordered and Sarra crouched down enough hopping that Bilbo would take the hint and jump on. Sure enough she felt a weight settle upon her back and shoulders and rose to her full height again. She was nudged forward by the red headed elf. By being smacked in the butt by the elf's bow. She turned and snarled at her lifting her lips to show off her razor sharp teeth. Her ears flicked back and forth as she felt Bilbo tighten his hold around her neck. Another smack to her hindquarters had her rolling her eyes at the red head. The she elf motioned for her to continue walking behind the rest of the Dwarrow. It wasn't until they were a couple miles in that the Dwarrow realized that Bilbo was missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" Ori called out having looked around for him. Sarra sighed and shook her head at the fools.

"Men, can't work with them, and you can't let them work by themselves." She grumbled, she heard Bilbo try to cover up his snicker and even the red head had smirked at that comment but smacked the Khajiit once again to keep the feline moving.

"Bilbo?" Bofur called out along with Bombur as the two brothers tried to look around the elves for their lost friend. Thorin also looked around but his looking stopped when he noticed that the Khajiit was holding her arms funny. She shook her head at him when he caught her eye. Thorin made a hand motion which was passed back along the line of Dwarrow and the look for Bilbo ceased.

The group walked for over an hour before they reached the castle, nestled into the woods by the rushing river. "Pleasant view, good stock, bad reception. I would give it a five out of ten for the way we are being treated." Sarra commented and was once again smacked in the hindquarters with the bow. She had gotten used to it by now, but she did comment to the elf. "Next time you hit me, I will be expecting some dinner before we continue with the foreplay." The hitting stopped as the she elf backed away slightly from the Khajiit. The group entered into the castle of wood and followed a twisting path to what appeared to be the court room. Sitting high up on a platform over the rushing river was a fair haired elf with a crown upon his brow. He arched one of the brows and rose up tossing off his overcoat to float back to the chair as he moved down the platform to stop before the group.

Sarra felt Bilbo slip off from her back and straightened up before moving to stand beside Thorin and Balin. Both were blocking her from view of the King. "It has been awhile since Thorin Oakenshield has graced these lands east of the mountains." The King elf stated.

Thorin gritted his teeth but Balin beat him to the punchline. "King Thranduil, we are just passing through when we were pulled off the trail by…" Thorin opened his mouth and his voice was stopped by a groan of pain as the Khajiit elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hush, I will do the talking with Balin." Sarra warned as she pushed between them. Thranduil arched his brow once more as the Khajiit stood between the two Dwarrow. She rose a little above them but was still dwarfed by their width as she was slender in the ways of Khajiits. Designed for grace and beauty, as her fur showed the patterns of stripes and spots of black and white. She covered in grime and gore of battles she had yet to clean up from.

"And who might you be, little cat?" Thranduil asked as he stood towering over her. She lifted her chin unafraid of him. Her eyes studied him, sharp in the feline manner of her species.

"I am Sarra Baggins. Daughter of Belladonna Baggins and Bungo Baggins. Archmage of Skyrim, the Listner, and Harbinger, and Master." Sarra stated, bowing low before she continued. "My company of men and I have been asked to travel to these parts of the East searching for new means of buyers, merchants, and wealth." Sarra dug into a side pocket and pulled a beautiful necklace made of diamonds from her pouch. Thranduil reached to take it but it was pulled away by the Khajiit as she stowed it back into her pouch. "We haven't finished our business yet my lord." Sarra stated, she waved behind her. "My men and I have been poorly treated because of something that was not in our power to stop, how is it that we are to be punished for a crime that we were unable to stop?" Sarra watched as Thranduil pulled away from her.

"Your men are Dwarrow and are not welcomed here." The Elf King stated, turning to sit down on his thrown.

"If they are not welcomed, then I shall also not be welcomed." Sarra stated as she turned to head to the back of the group. "Go ahead and toss me in with them. I will just tell my bosses that you were not interested in trading with them." Thranduil huffed and waved his hand to his men. He would get nothing more from her since she was being as her species depicted finicky like a cat. Balin nodded his head and looked at Thranduil.

"I would have to agree with my boss." Balin stated wisely and Thorin nodded his head in agreement to what Balin stated.

"So be it, you will tell me what you want after a few years of rotting in my prison, a hundred years it will be. A hundred years is a blink in the eyes of an elf." Thranduil warned. Followed up by Sarra's retort.

"Then you are truly not living if it is only a blink in your eyes, elf." She followed behind the others, keeping her weapons and other property on herself as the Elves were weary of going near such a finicky beast. They were lead into the dungeon of the castle of the tree as they were dispersed into the cells. Sarra sniffed the air and listened to the sound of her brother following behind them. Sarra snorted as the elves walked right passed her older brother without even noticing him. After the last elf passed and went back upstairs Bilbo came close to his sister's cage and asked.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Sarra answered, sitting down on her cot and leaning backwards to listen to what was happening around them. Bilbo sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He too sat down outside the cell and leaned his head back against the bars. "Get some sleep brother, I will wake you when another group of elves comes down to do rounds." Bilbo nodded sleepily and slowly drifted away to the sound of his sister's breathing.


	11. Free Barrel Rides (part 3)

**Chapter Eleven: Free Barrel Rides (part 3)**

 **Notes: First I would like to Thank, Daisy Rhine they have helped edit this story.**

 **Further news, I might be slowing down on the chapters, things have been going on in my life that I need to focus on.**

Four days have passed with Bilbo slowly finding his way around the area of the dungeons. Several times Sarra had been pulled out to speak with the Elf King and several times she had been guided back to the cage like the cat that ate the canary. Bilbo had at one point gone with and had no wish to repeat the process of watching the two of them bicker over the imprisonment. Sarra had swiped several of the Elf's things and they had yet to be noticed missing. Bilbo only knew of the time that had passed since his sister seemed to keep time of the days that had passed them by. Each time it seemed to be nearing night time Bilbo would slip past the guards with his magic ring and sleep curled near his sister's cell. Bilbo woke up with a start at the sound of fur brushing up against iron. His sister was pushing her way through the bars that made up her cell. Her whiskers and fur were making the soft rustle of noise that had awakened him. Bilbo stared on in awe as his sister squeezed through the small opening and then was standing about a foot away from him. She stared at Bilbo for a few moments before she started to pull all the things that she had removed from her body so that she was thin enough to push through the bars. Bilbo blinked, went beat red from embarrassment as this was the first time in years that he had seen his sister naked. She snorted as Bilbo tried to calm himself from the embarrassment over the incident. It wasn't until Sarra walked past him, tail slowly twitching in a come with me motion that Bilbo started to follow after her and gain his composure. "Was that really necessary?" Bilbo asked, his normal bitch face scowl apparent.

"Yes, the clothes would have just gotten in my way." Sarra answered quietly, her ears twitching to pick up sounds coming from different areas. She veered off in another direction following a noise that Bilbo, himself, couldn't hear. They came upon the first of the thirteen Dwarrow. Bilbo blinked at Oin who was sitting down on the floor.

Upon seeing the two siblings, Oin got up and came to the iron door that was part of his cell. "How did you guys escape?" Oin asked, his eyes wide in both awe and worry. Sarra was looking over the door with curiosity and didn't bother to answer, so Bilbo started to explain their freedom to Oin.

"Save your breath, and keep quiet." Sarra stated. Her voice whispering across both dwarf and hobbit. She then started looking around the area for any signs of guards that had passed by her nose twitched with the many scents that wafted toward her. Once she caught the scent of what she wanted she motioned for Bilbo to hold back and started toward the scent. Her steps were careful and well placed, ever the silent cat that she was. She slipped up behind the lead guard who held the keys and slowly took the key ring off of him. He bypassed several of the cells but none of the Dwarrow had seen or even sensed the Khajiit as she moved with the guards on their rounds. After the second turn she veered away from them into a darkened corner and allowed the elves to continue the rounds on their own. Clutched in her clawed hands were the keys tightly in one of her fists.

She hurried back to the group of Dwarrow that awaited in their cells, her ears twitching this way and that as Bilbo and she quickly released the caged men. She motioned them for silence as, Dwarrow were not ones for stealth, they moved deeper into the dungeon toward the wine cellars. The men behind both Bilbo and Sarra grumbled and complained about needing to go upward toward the exit and not deeper into the elf's blasted dungeon. Both siblings stopped at the entrance of the empty barrels waiting to be sent on their way to Laketown. Motioning for the Dwarrow to enter fully into the room Bilbo finally spoke up. "Right, get into the barrels and Sarra and I will shut you in so that you are not seen. It is nighttime so there shouldn't be any problems at the moment."

"You want us to get into the barrels?" Dwalin stated, his eyes widened as he stared at the siblings like they had gone mad.

"Yes! Or do you have a better idea to get out of here?" Sarra asked, one ear twitched at the sound of movement coming from one of the sleeping elf's nearby. "Get in the damn barrel on your own two feet or I will personally cram you all into them in pieces." Sarra snarled her eyes dilating in her anger. The Dwarrow took a step back away from her as her fur along her skull and down her neck rose up in her anger, along with her tail puffing out. Balin raised a hand to try to stop any further aggravations to the feline. Dwalin took a step forward to try to brush chest to chest with the woman in order to try to cow her. She snarled barring her sharpened teeth in retaliation and lifted one of her hands claws unsheathed in preparation of an attack. Bilbo stepped between them.

"Enough, get into the barrels, it's our only chance. We are wasting time trying to fight over this." Bilbo looked to Thorin for help. Thorin starred at them for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Do as they say." Thorin ordered, climbing into a barrel and lowering himself down to secure himself inside. Sarra nodded at the good sense the leader used for once. The other Dwarrow stopped complaining and started climbing into the barrels. It took both Sarra and Bilbo aiding Bombur to get him inside one of the barrels. The sound of the Elves stirring caused the other Dwarrow and the two siblings to move faster. The head guard was just lifting his head from his sleep when Sarra pulled the lever to release the barrels into the river beneath. The barrels rolled into the water with a giant splash and the two siblings shared a grin before they realized they hadn't included themselves into the escape factor. Bilbo stepped on the far side of the drop door and it started opening again. Sarra tackled Bilbo into the water just as the elf raised the alarm that the prisoners had escaped.

Bilbo splashed into the water going under with a gasp as he thrashed to try to bring himself to the surface. Hobbits did not swim, they sank like rocks because of their compact forms. Bilbo was no exception the rule, but Sarra had a tight hold of him and she was a powerful swimmer. She had learned in Skyrim. She wrapped an arm around Bilbo and hauled him to the surface, moving toward one of the drifting barrels she lifted him out of the water. Partially going under to put him on top of the barrel. Bilbo scrambled to put his ring on, becoming invisible to the eyes of all who looked at him. Sarra clung the barrel and moved swiftly in the current. The barrels smashed together at the gates that the Elves had made to keep order. Sarra glowered at it in loathing anger. Another obstacle that they needed to work with. She hauled herself up and over the barrels, using the Dwarrow that were now popping out of the barrel tops like steps to her destination. An alarm sounded and she turned to face off with the Elven guards. She summoned one of her many spells casts and sent them to distract the elves as she pulled the lever to free the gates so the Dwarrow and Bilbo could continue on their journey down the river. An Orc arrow embedded into the wood of the lever and Sarra snarled as she turned to face the oncoming horde of Orcs.

Bilbo watched in awe as his sister fought, her movements smooth like a stream but fierce like a hurricane, graceful and wild in flow. He watched as his barrel and the others were swept off into the raging river. His sister keeping step beside them as she ran. Her wet clothes and items flinging water behind her. Long tail flicking in the wind that swept over her. She slashed down with Dawnbreaker and a bright light blasted off around her in a fiery radius of blue and white flames.

Bilbo's attention was soon drawn to how the Dwarrow were fighting in the barrels. The orcs were in number, but the Dwarrow were well skilled in the art of war. They took weapons that were dropped by the fallen orcs and took up arms defending each other against attack as they rushed along the river. From the sound of Kili's laughter many of the Dwarrow were enjoying the ride. Bilbo dropped his wet head onto the barrel and prayed for it to be over soon. The barrel jolted and Bilbo's head shot up as he felt his sister land on top of him. He grunted at her weight and she shifted so as not to squash him. The river had widened and they had outpaced the orcs and elves that had been chasing them. Sarra was panting heavily and was laying heavily upon Bilbo and the barrel. Bilbo calmed knowing that she wouldn't allow him to fall in or drown. They drifted calmly for a few hours before they saw a sand and rock covered area that would make a good place to get out of the barrels and continue on foot to the next location. Bilbo felt Sarra aim for it just as the others did. The barrels crashed and rocked as it hit bottom and Bilbo wobbled to his feet. Unsteady and sick of the motion that had rocked him all the way here. He helped Sarra and a few other Dwarrow pull their comrades from the barrel. Kili was grinning from ear to ear having clearly enjoyed the ride in the barrels some of the other Dwarrow were not as happy.

Dwalin pushed at Sarra as she moved past him. She turned on him quickly, knocking him off his still unsteady feet and snarling down at him with her sharp teeth. "It was the fastest way down and out of that forsaken forest." Sarra stated, teeth clicking together in her warning. Dwalin nodded his head.

"Aye it was, but did we have to actually ride the damn barrels down?"

"No, I just enjoyed watching you all suffer." Sarra hissed back, turning away to scout out the area while the rest of the group gathered their wits about them. Bilbo sat further inland away from the cold water of the river and he shivered as he watched his sister move around the rocks looking for a good spot to settle for a bit. They had escaped another trial, Bilbo thought. Yet, how many more are there waiting for them to cross them? Bilbo pondered these things while he waited for the others to become organized once more. Sarra had settled after her brief scouting mission next to Bilbo waiting for the others to catch up with being grounded once more.


	12. Laketown and Bard

**Chapter Twelve: Laketown and Bard**

 **Notes: A thanks to my beta reader Daisy Rhine, they are doing a wonderful job of helping me keep my stories in check. You should check out their stories,**

Sarra was alerted to movement instantly, her eyes flicked open as her ears twitched to follow the sound of human steps, and it was human steps. Thorin whipped around just in time to have a crossbow pointed right at his face. Sarra leaped to her feet and Bilbo fell over, having been leaning against his sister while they rested. "We can't even catch a break." Bilbo complained, while he was struggling to his feet. Sarra rolled her shoulders and glared up at the human.

"What business do you have of coming here?" Sarra asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"I come to retrieve the barrels that are washed down by the river. I wasn't expecting you lot." The man stated. He didn't shift his weight or pull the crossbow away from his mark.

"Yes, well that is quite the story we have. Do you have a boat?" Sarra asked, the dwarrow turned and stared at her.

"Yes, why?" The man answered, finally lowering the crossbow and resting it against his side.

"We need to get to Laketown, do you think you can give us a lift?" Sarra answered, the Dwarrow finally realized what she was onto and turned to see the man's response.

"I won't be doing this for free, I have a family to feed and smuggling you lot in could very well get me thrown into jail." The man stated.

Sarra smiled and reached into her pouch, withdrawing a large bag of gold coins. "Will this be enough to get us in or do you need more?" The man stepped forward and reaching out took the small coin purse and looked inside.

"This will be enough, my name is Bard. If you would come this way." Bard stated closing and pocketing the coin purse into his jacket pocket.

Sarra nodded and looked toward the others. "Well why don't we follow the man to his boat." The dwarrow gave no argument to that, all still being tired and waterlogged from their fun barrel ride down the river. They started to complain only after they were on board the boat and they were moving toward Laketown.

Bard was silent, not in the shy type of silent either. He had little trust of the Dwarrow and even less trust in the Khajiit. While Dwarrow were greedy and gold obsessed, Khajiits were dangerous and manipulative and couldn't be trusted with anything. The only one who seemed out of place was the smaller male with large hairy feet. "They are called Hobbits." Sarra answered noticing that Bard had been watching her brother. Bard jerked his gaze to the khajiit.

"Why is he here?" Bard asked curiously.

"Aiding the dwarrow on their quest." Sarra answered. Sarra watched the rolls of water as it rippled along the boat's side. Bilbo was curled into his sister's side trying to keep warm as his wet clothes cooled his body and he wasn't used to such cold weather. Plus taking a swim and ride in the river hadn't helped him any. While all the dwarrow were wet as well they had a better grasp on their body temperature than the hobbit. Even Sarra with her wet fur and clothes had a stronger grasp on her body temperature than her brother. She wished they would arrive in Laketown soon. As they neared the gates of Laketown Bard had them climb into the barrels, all but Sarra were hidden away. Sarra had refused to get in and said she could always buy her way in, but she didn't know how the people would react to the Dwarrow. Especially since they hadn't been around these areas for a long time.

Bard maneuvered his vessel through the gates and was stopped by the dreaded little rat of a man that was the second hand to the Mayor of Laketown. The slimey man stepped forward in dark black fur lined outer coat as he looked over the boat and its cargo then at Bard. "What do we have here?" The man asked. Bard stared back at him before he motioned to the barrels filled with fish.

"Barrels of fish to sell at the market." Bard answered, "And a khajiit to sell as well." Bard stated, nodding his head toward the now handcuffed feline. The slimy rat turned and looked at the feline, licking his lips as he stepped toward her. She bared her teeth in reply to his approach starting up a deep snarl as the man circled one way and then the other way.

"My my you have been a busy little fisherman haven't you?" He turned to look back at Bard. "Right, I will overlook this as long as you allow me to purchase your little khajiit at a lower price than you were going to sell her at." Bard looked at the khajiit in question who had quieted during the exchange and then looked back at the slimey man and smirked.

"I believe you have yourself a deal, so long as you get to the market place tomorrow first. I don't see why not." Bard stated, reaching out and shaking the slimey man's hand. The man smiled showing off his rotting teeth and waved Bard's ship through.

Once they were out of sight, Sarra removed the cuffs that had been placed on her, "Seriously, that man smelled worse than any draugr layer I have been in." Sarra wrinkled her nose and glared at Bard. Bard shrugged his shoulders.

"He is going to be expecting you tomorrow at the market." Bard told her. She smiled showing off her sharp teeth.

"Of course he is, I need the keys to the armory for the dwarrow after all. Be a sweet captor and sell me to him at a cheap price will you." Sarra cooed at Bard who shook his head.

"I don't know how that will help you." Bard asked, helping the dwarrow out of the barrel and into the water, telling them where to head and to keep their noise level down as the master's pet was watching him. Sarra stepped off the ship onto the dock and turned to look at Bard.

"I do what any good slave thief do run away in the night." Sarra twirled her tail and sing songed, "Khajiit's like to sneak." As she moved up to the house that was Bards. Bard followed unsure how she knew the correct house to go to. "It is all in the smell, Master Bard." Sarra answered, reaching down to pull her brother out of the water and up the stairs and into the house. Bilbo squeaked at the rough handling but stayed as quiet as possible as he moved with his sister. They watched the other's climb up through the sewage pipe and Sarra smirked the entire time that Thorin and Dwalin complained about the process. Bard had his children scrounge up as many dry and undersized clothing that they could find in order to help dry off the dwarrow and hobbit. The khajiit was already starting to dry off, her fur starting to stand on end from the abrupt bath that she had gone through. The two girls found the fur to be really soft and were petting along the khajiit's tail as they brushed it out. Sarra was perched in a crouch purring while the dwarrow watched from their position around the area.

"So the plan is for you to be sold as a slave to the slime ball and you steal the keys to the city." Thorin snarled. Sarra shifted her glowing eyes to look at him.

"Would you rather be sold to this man instead?" Sarra asked, and Thorin backed away abruptly. "I didn't think so, if we try any other way we will most likely get caught." Sarra pointed out. "That man has the keys and it would be easier to get the keys then to try to pick the locks."

"You are the master thief, surely one small lock is no match for ye?" Dwalin argued back. Thorin turned and nodded his agreement.

"And if we get caught because you lot are so loud we will lose time." Sarra pointed back. Bilbo stood up and moved to the center of the room.

"Why not ask for them to lend us the weapons and aid and we can pay them back once we take over the mountain?" Sarra and Balin both stopped what they had about to say to look at Bilbo. Sarra rose up her tail pulled from the girl's hands and stepped toward her brother.

"You are a genius, this is why you took him on your quest." Sarra pointed out, "That and he seems to be able to save your asses time and again. Seems you lot could learn something from a hobbit." Sarra stated, hugging her brother.

"The original plans stays." Thorin stated, looking at the khajiit. "Or are you afraid you can't steal from this man." Sarra growled at the dwarf and stepped forward.

"Oh, I can steal from him alright, but it would be a lot better if we didn't have to." Sarra pointed out, but Thorin waved it away and moved away from them. The discussion was over, the original plan was set into motion anyways. Sarra snarled at Thorin's retreating form and turned away from him to look out the window toward the shadow of the mountain. Tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day.


End file.
